Toys and Bottles and Diapers Oh My!
by Szepasszony
Summary: We know that Sara's family was less than ideal years ago, but now she must deal with a 'family' crisis. When she comes back to Vegas after time off she finds that she has the perfect family is right here, and waiting. [Swarrick]
1. Chapter 1

Toys and Diapers and Bottles Oh My!

Chapter 1: Bad News and Bad Vacation

(Las Vegas Crime Lab)

_Another night._ Sara Sidle thought to herself as she yawned.

"Wow!" Greg laughed as he walked by "I didn't know your mouth was that big, Sara."

"Shut up, Greg. I'm tired."

"Hold on Miss, she just walked in the door. Sara I have a Tawny Miller on the phone, she says she's the neighbor of Jennifer Bennet," the receptionist said over the counter.

"Oh! Thanks Judy," picking up the phone, "this is Sara Sidle."

……

(Gil Grissom's Office)

"Grissom, can we talk?" Sara asked as she knocked on the office door.

"Yeah, come in," he replied not looking up from the file in his hands.

_Okay I can do this, just tell him._ "I need to take some time off."

"Everything okay?" glancing up and noticing her slightly red face.

"Umm, with me yeah kind of, but I need to go to Boston and deal with some stuff."

"Sara…."

"No it's okay. I just have to deal with some family problems."

"How much time do you need?"

"Umm… I'm not sure. Probably a month," she shrugged.

"Well you have time built up so it won't be a problem."

"Thanks."

"When do you need to leave?"

"I need to be there in three days."

"Okay. Just come by before you leave tonight and brief me on you case."

"Okay," she stood up and turned out the door.

_That went well, _she mumbled.

"Hey Sara, we got a suspect," Warrick said stepping out of DNA.

Sara kept waking until she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Huh, oh hey Warrick. What's up?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"We got a suspect," he repeated his early remark.

-----------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay I know I have another story going on right now, but most of this one is done. I got yelled at that I hadn't posted it yet, so here it is. No more yelling. Thanks. I also know the summary isn't quite right but I plan on fixing it later, when I am more awake. Szepasszony


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Are You Okay?

(Outside of LV Police Station)

"So what is going on, Sara?" Warrick asked as they left the police station.

"Nothing," she shrugged, while hoping he would not press the issue.

"Come on Sara, I've known you for years. Something's up."

"Are you going to let up?" she turned to look at him.

"No, not really. It's in our nature to question," he grinned.

"Okay, after tonight I am taking a one month leave."

"Mandatory?"

"No, I have to go to Boston my best friend back at Harvard died. Both she and her husband."

"Oh, Sara. I'm sorry," Warrick quietly moved closer to her, but still giving her some space.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"I don't know. I am so confused."

"I know, but everything is going to be okay. It might not feel like that now, but eventually," Warrick quietly spoke while his hand rested on Sara's shoulder.

_I am truly losing it. Come on now don't cry. Don't! Don't! Shit! _Sara screamed at herself.

Warrick watched her face seeing the inner turmoil going on. Before tears started flowing and her body began to shake.

"Come here," he whispered pulling her into his arms.

"Shh… it's okay Sara."

… …

(Warrick's Apartment)

Warrick was lying on his couch looking at the smaller figure beside him. After leaving the police station, he drove home and brought Sara into the living room. She still hadn't quite settled down, yes, she was no longer crying, but her body still shook with shock. After a while her breathing evened out and she fell asleep next to him.

_It probably would be a good idea to wake her, but …_Warrick's thought was interrupted by the slight movement on his chest.

Looking down he was greeted with two dark chocolate eyes.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Mmm… what time is it?"

"About 11:30. What time is your flight?"

"Uh… 10 pm tonight," she sighed laying her head back down.

"I don't have to work tonight why don't I take you to the airport."

"Warrick you don't have to…"

"It's not a problem Sara. I'll pick you up early and I'll take you out to eat."

"I'm not going to win am I?" she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Nope" he smiled.

"I need to get home to pack," Sara said as she sat up.

… …

(Sara's Apartment)

Sara turned to her door when she heard a knock.

"It's open!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"You know in Vegas that's not safe."

"Yeah, well. I saw you pull up, so I unlocked it."

Warrick beamed as she stuck her tongue out at him, and began picking up the suit cases at the door.

"Is this all?" he asked puzzled.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just you took about a month off and you have very few suit cases."

"Oh… well I am not staying in Boston the whole time. I'll be back in about a week and a half. Let's go," she said walking to her door.

Warrick turned and looked at her again questioningly, but followed her out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hi There You... Two?

(Airport)

"When you get back, if you give me some notice, I'll pick you up," Warrick said as he looked at the people walking by.

"Thanks, Warrick. For everything," she set her bag down next to her feet and turned her head to him.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here okay," Warrick gently pulled her into his arms.

Not noticing the looks Sara relaxed and held tight against his waist.

"You better go or you'll miss your flight," he whispered into her hair.

… …

2 weeks later

… …

Warrick rocked back in forth on his heels like an expectant father. Sara's phone call was quick, but she did tell him he had better have enough room in his SUV cause she was bring some more stuff home with her.

On the ramp down to the front Sara slowly approached the tall man and smiled when he hadn't noticed her.

"Who are you waiting for, sir?" she spoke.

Hearing her voice, his lips automatically turned up as he moved to look at her.

"Hey…" Warrick stopped in mid sentence when he saw what the extra stuff she had mentioned was, "umm… Sara?"

Sara smile grew at the uneasiness this normally strong man gave off. _Aww, he looks so confused._

"Warrick, I would like you to meet, Alexandra Rose Bennet, Lexie for short. Lexie is my goddaughter and in a few months she will, by law, be my daughter," Sara said as she lifted the blanket away from the sleeping baby in the stroller.

"Girl you are full of suprises," he exclaimed when the shock finally wore off.

"Well, I wasn't sure if she would be coming home with me or not."

"Hmm… it's a good thing I took that stuff out of my car."

"I told you, oh and the air plane's staff is going to bring the stuff out. They said they would be out front."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What Happened?

(A diner)

"What are you going to do about work?" asked Warrick.

"I've been thinking about that. I don't want to leave the graveyard shift. But either way I am going to have to find someone to take care of her," replied Sara.

"I might know of someone who might be able to help."

"You do?" Sara sputtered trying not to choke on her tea.

Warrick laughed, "Yeah I do. I'll ask her about it."

The waitress brought around their food. Chicken for Warrick and a salad with vegetable soup for Sara.

"You sure you don't need anything for this little cutie?" the waitress asked.

"No, I doubt she will wake up for a while, if she does I'll let you know," Sara replied and watched as the waitress turned and walked away.

"So besides becoming a mother how did everything go?"

"The funeral was beautiful, the city and the law firm they work for paid for everything. Lexie took to me well. So it wasn't hard for her. At least not yet. Their lawyers explained… _the will to me."_

Flash back

"_Well, Miss Sidle, you are designated as the guardian for Alexandra. Alexandra is the recipient of her parents estate, which means until she turns eighteen you'll be the executor. Also Mr. and Mrs. Bennet created a bank account for their daughter for college. As it stands now it is at $40,000. Your name will be added to the account. You will be allowed to make deposits into it, but as the account was created only Lexie will be able to withdraw any money. The law firm will close down the house and put any of the furniture you don't want into a storage facility until you and Lexie decide what to do with it. Is there anything specifically you want from the estate?"_

Present Day

"I told them the electronic stuff can come with me because it won't last in a storage place. The only thing I really wanted besides Lexie's stuff, were the pictures and photo albums. I want Lexie to be able to see her parents. I also asked for the stuff from their wedding, so she'll have that, and all of her parents' awards and diplomas. Just that kind of stuff."

"Well it makes sense," Warrick finally said.

Sara also told him that the law firm would send any family heirlooms as well. All of John Bennet's clothes and most of Jennifer Bennet's were to be donated. The cars too were to be sold and the money but into Lexie's account.

"Wow! You did all that in two weeks." Warrick shook his head in disbelief.

"No, it was actually a week and a half," she grinned sheepishly, "The law firm took care of most it."

"Where is Lexie going to sleep?"

"Ahh… don't get me started. For right now she is going to be in a bassinet in my room, until I can move stuff around and everything from Boston gets here."

"When will that be?"

"In a few days I guess. They were almost finished pacing when I left."

Warrick looked at his watch then at the sleeping baby, " I should get you guys home, so you can rest and settle little one in."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Grissom Confounded?

(Grissom's Office)

"Sidle," a voice mumbled through the receiver.

"Sara, it's Grissom, I need you to come in and fill that paperwork out you left before your leave," Grissom could hear the exhaustion from her.

"Uhh... can this wait?"

"It needs to be filled out before the court hearing…"

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Lab. Your office?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone Grissom shook his head in disbelief.

_Sara doesn't want to come in._

….

Sara drove to the lab and hoped that Lexie would not wake up. An hour and a half before she finally went to sleep and if they wake her up Sara was not going to be happy. Quietly as possible Sara pulled Lexie's car seat out of her Denali and walked into the lab.

"Hello Sara," the receptionist smiled seeing the CSI.

"Hi Judy. Grissom in his office?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Looking down the hallway she saw nobody and quickly as possible walked down avoiding everything at all cost. Arriving at the office, Sara opened the door and slipped in.

"Hey," a voice echoed behind her.

"Do you have the papers Griss?" she replied as she turned around.

"Right there in the folder," he pointed to the corner of his desk, then looked down at the slumbering child, "are you babysitting?"

"No she is my daughter," she knew the look that would cross his face and she almost laughed at the irony of it all.

_Grissom finally confounded. Who woulda thought?_

"Excuse me?" Grissom spoke as he tried to understand it all.

"I went to Boston to help with the funeral…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Oh My!

(Las Vegas Crime Lab, Grissom's Office)

Nick knocked on the door and was surprised to see the familiar brunette sitting across from Grissom.

"Hey Sara, welcome back. Grissom we are going out for breakfast, you guys wanna come?"

"Same place?" she asked.

"Yeah," Nick replied in his usual southern drawl.

Grissom and Sara nodded there heads in reply.

"Alright, we'll see you guys there," he closed the door behind himself.

Shocked that Nick had missed the child in the carseat next to her, Sara figured they would find out at breakfast anyway. Knowing that that would be sight to see.

_Guess its time to get it over with. _

Sara again made it through the lab without being noticed, but as she put Lexie into the car she wasn't as lucky.

"Hey stranger."

"Agh... Oh thank God it's only you," she gasped at the tall dark man behind her.

"I hear you are coming to breakfast."

"Yep, got to get it over with sometime," shrugging lightly as she went back to Lexie.

"It'll be fine. I promise. Oh, I found a sitter for Lexie. She's willing to meet you anytime."

"Really? That's great. Why don't you ride with me."

(Diner)

Taking a deep breath Sara oped the door and saw everybody sitting at the usual table.

Grissom sat between Jim and Catherine, Nick next to Jim and Greg on the other side of him. Three chairs remained available.

"Hey Sara, Grissom said we needed an extra chair for you. Got yourself a date, huh?"

"Jim do you mind?" Catherine asked the captain.

"Not at all," he said as a large hand came up and smacked the back of Nick's head.

"Catherine, Jim thanks, but I can deal with Nick," as she spoke her own hand found it's way to the Texan's head.

Everybody started laughing as Nick rubbed his head, until Warrick walked in with a baby on his hip.

"Did Warrick forget to mention something?" Greg asked.

"She wake up?" Sara asked reaching for the child.

Nodding Warrick sat down next to Greg.

"Umm...Sara?" Catherine spoke after finally finding her voice.

_Now or never Sidle. Deep breath. _

Sara sat down placing Lexie on her lap, as she began her tale again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Welcome to the Motherhood Club

The graveyard shift sat looking completely stunned at what all Sara had said, well everyone except for Grissom and Warrick. Sara watched them wondering if anyone was going to say something or anything. This was big news and they were just sitting there as if they had swallowed their tongues.

"Congr… Congratulations, Sara," Catherine said finally speaking up when no one else did, "I always thought I would be the only single mother. But I think you will do fine. It's tough but well worth it."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to be a mother at all. Or at least for a few more years."

"Don't worry, Sar, we've got your back," Greg said smiling at Lexie while everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys."

So for the next couple of hours the graveyard shift spent time talking and playing with Lexie. Well Catherine and Sara talked the guys just spoiled Lexie.

"I think Lindsey is going to get jealous," Sara smiled looking Sara in Brass's lap.

"Not really as long as she can play with her. She be happy to relinquish the attention."

….

Warrick and Sara walked to the car with Lexie on Warrick's hip. Everybody realized how late it was getting and decided to call it a day, and head home.

"So when do you want to set up a time so Lexie and I can meet the babysitter?" Sara asked as she unlocked the Denali.

"How about later this afternoon, after we've all had some sleep. I can come by and pick you two ladies up. Sound good?"

Sara nodded as she pulled Lexie away from Warrick and into her carseat. Sara drove Warrick back to the lab, and then headed home. She silently hoped Lexie would go to sleep easily or she was in for a long morning. But when Sara pulled into her driveway she turned and say that the trip had tired her out and she was sleeping soundly.

'_Oh! Thank you!'_

Sara found later on that getting Lexie up was far easier than trying to put her down. Lexie got up and was happy to get a bath, she enjoyed splashing water, mostly on Sara, but she was cheerful.

"Agh! Lexie I don't need a bath, trust me," she squealed at the little girl, who just smiled up at Sara innocently, "I can see that I am going to have to learn to say no."

Sara pulled a pink paisley dress out of the diaper bag she brought with her and got Lexie dressed and then changed her own top for Lexie got it quite wet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meeting Grams

Warrick picked Sara and Lexie up at 3:30 and they made their way to a quaint little neighborhood.

"So how long have you known this lady?" Sara asked trying to get details out of Warrick, which was like pulling teeth.

"All my life."

"Name."

"Secret."

"Yeah, right. Age?"

"Older than me."

"Warrick Brown! Is she okay with taking care of an infant?"

"Yep, She's been complaining that the house is empty. She thought about opening up a daycare, but I told her no."

"Why not?"

"I thought it would be too much for her. Here we are," Warrick said as he jumped out of the car so he could grab Lexie.

Sara stepped out and looked up at the house. The front walk and steps were covered and lined with beautiful blooming flowers. Looking up she saw the house was painted a light yellow with white trim, and it had a screened in porch with a swing on the side. It was two story and the front door had a plaque on it that said, 'Welcome Home'.

"Come on," Warrick whispered as he took Sara's hand in his.

Sara looked down at their hands, '_That feels natural_,' glancing up at Warrick and Lexie, '_It all seems natural.'_

They walked straight into the house with out knocking or anything. Sara looked into the living room and noticed there were pictures of people all over the walls and on the fire place mantel. Most were of children, including a couple of Warrick. The kids in the pictures varied as much as the frames they were in. Some were nice elegant frames, others were very childish, and then there were those that were just plain wood. The kids looked to be from the surrounding neighborhood. The one thing they had in common was that a little black lady with graying black hair was in everyone of them.

"We are here," Warrick called out.

"In the kitchen, suga'," a female voice responded.

Warrick pulled Sara into the room and saw the petite lady from the pictures. The lady squealed with joy and ran towards Warrick but grabbed the baby instead.

"Sara I would like you to meet my grandmother, Emma Brown, but everybody caller her Grams."

"It's nice to meet you," Sara replied shyly considering she didn't think Warrick would assume that his grandmother would take care of Lexie.

"It's nice to meet you as well dear. You are just so adorable," Grams kept her eyes on Lexie and tickled the baby under chin, which earned her a toothless grin and giggle.

"Don't worry Sara she'll talk to us in a few hours. Unfortunately it could last a few 'oomph'," Warrick clutched the back of his head, "that hurt Grams."

"Oh I am sorry baby, I didn't see you," she replied sweetly while winking at Sara.

"Yeah right," Warrick mumbled still rubbing his head.

Sara for her part had watched Warrick's grandmother stick her arm out and nail him in the back of his head with her elbow. She knew she would never meet anyone quite like this woman.

….

"So my dear, I understand you work Warrick's shift, so Lexie will have to stay with me during the night," Grams said after having played with Lexie for a while.

"That's right."

"Do you know what kind of baby food Lexie is eating?"

"Yeah, I brought some of the food back with me. It looked like she was just starting to get into thicker foods. I found rice cereal that had been mixed with milk."

"Well she is about 4 months so that is normal. How much of her stuff did you bring home with you?"

"Not a lot. I brought the car seat and stroller, which is convertible and it also becomes just a carrier. Toys, food, clothes, diapers and that kind of stuff. I also brought the bassinet but she won't be in that much longer."

"Yes she is getting to be a big girl," Grams replied tickling Lexie's stomach as she sat on her lap, "will the other stuff of hers be coming to Las Vegas?"

"Oh yeah! The family lawyers said they would send it out here. It should be here today or tomorrow."

"When do you start back to work, dear?"

"In about two weeks."

"Good, well now that that is figured out, Warrick you are going to have to go up to the attic and get the baby stuff down."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. How much is up there?" Warrick had ignored most of the conversation and just sat there eating some of his grandmothers lemon meringue pie.

"Quite a bit I didn't get rid of any of it."

She smiled mischievously as she saw how her grandson's bright smile turned to crestfallen one. He knew he had a lot to get down, that attic was filled with mostly kids stuff.

Sara watched Grams, and saw that her original thought about never meeting a woman like Grams was going to always be a proven fact. They had definitely broke the mold when they made this woman.

For the rest of the afternoon Sara and Grams sat in the kitchen with Lexie while Warrick banged around upstairs.

--

A/N: Okay so far I have just set the scene for the story, in the next couple chapters it will continue like this until the 11th or 12th when the 'crisis' starts to happen. - Szepasszony


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Boxes, Boxes, and Guess What! MORE BOXES!

Warrick took Sara and Lexie home late that night after meeting Grams. He promised that he would be back the next day, even after much protesting from Sara telling him that it was not necessary. When Sara answered the door in the morning she was surprised to see Warrick carrying a large box, with kitchen written on the side.

"What is that?"

"Stuff from Boston. The moving truck showed up as I pulled in."

"Oh! Well Lexie is still sleeping so you can put it out here somewhere," Sara motioned to the living room as she walked outside.

The next hour and a half was spent bringing boxes and furniture into Sara's home. Thankfully there were six movers or it would have been more like an all day process.

"Are you going to have enough room here?" Warrick asked as he closed the front door.

"Doesn't seem like it, does it? But I'll make it work."

Warrick walked up behind Sara wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "No, **we** will make it work."

Sara smiled lightly tilting her head down, while hoping she was not blushing too bad, '_**We**__. That sounds nice. NO! Warrick is just a friend. __Just a friend.'_

"Come on let's get started. Where is Lexie going to sleep?" Warrick asked as he moved towards a box.

"The spare bedroom next to mine. For the most part it is empty. Should we set the crib up first so that we will have room, before it gets too crowded?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Where is it?"

Sara looked around to the boxes and then started laughing, "I have know idea."

"Well the movers said that they brought 72 boxes or so. We better start searching."

"Yeah, you take that side," Sara pointed to the left side of the room where her computer and other electronics were and then pointed towards the kitchen side and hallway, "and I will take this side."

Twenty minutes later Warrick called out triumphantly, "Found it."

"Unless it is labeled wrong," she countered.

"It better not be, I won't be happy if it is," Warrick spoke and looked into the box, "Yep this is it. Now...to...get...out?"

"Well where are you exactly? Maybe you can hand it over and I will pull it this way."

"I'm right here," Warrick pushed the box up and over other boxes and moved it towards Sara, "It's heavy, be careful."

It took them two hours to get the crib, the dressers and the changing station into Lexie's new room. When they walked back to the living room happy at the work they had accomplished, their spirits immediately dropped as they saw the still heavy stacked room.

"I thought we got something done," Sara muttered, "let's just unpack the rest of Lexie's clothes, some of her toys and the food that they brought, and call it a day."

"They brought food?"

"Yeah, Jennifer and her husband John had their pantry stocked with baby food jars, so I had them packed up and sent. There was no point in wasting them when they were still good and would be fine for traveling. The other stuff though was given to the local homeless shelters and Goodwill."

Warrick nodded his head and moved towards the boxes glancing at their labels on the side.

Lexie had only woken up for a few hours during the sorting process and they had let her play with the newly discovered toys, except that Lexie wasn't interested in that. Sara watched Lexie out of the corner of her when she nudged Warrick.

"What?"

"Look," she pointed towards Lexie.

"Hmmm… the simplest things always were the best," he chuckled as he watched the baby crawl into a box and start playing.

…

(Around 9 pm)

Sara and Warrick laid down on Sara's bed relaxing, they had just finished putting all of the baby food jars into one of Sara's cabinets in the kitchen.

"I will help you get the rest of the stuff unpacked tomorrow," Warrick said as he closed his eyes.

"Okay," Sara mumbled, her voice filled with sleep.

After a few minutes both had fallen asleep, while Lexie slept in her crib.

(Next morning)

Warrick woke up to a wonderful feeling of a warm body next to him, opening his eyes he saw chocolate brown hair spread over his shoulders and chest. He and Sara had evidently moved towards each other during the night. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, which caused Sara to sigh and snuggle closer. Warrick silently prayed that they would have more nights like the one before, but he also amended that it would be better without the unpacking and moving. Looking down he saw Sara's eyes start to flutter as she woke up.

"Good morning."

"Mmm, good morning to you as well. If I could wake up like this everyday I wouldn't go to work," she glanced up to see Warrick smiling.

"Imagine that Sara Sidle not wanting to go to work."

In the background they heard a soft knock on the front door.

"Were you expecting somebody?" he asked.

"No."

They got up together, Sara walking to the door, and Warrick into Lexie's room.

"Hey little one, how are you doing?" Warrick bent down and picked up the bright-eyed infant, "Let's go see who was at the door. Okay?"

Walking down the hall Warrick heard voices and laughing.

"Damn Sara, you got enough boxes?"

"You should have seen it before, Nick."

The Texan gazed over seeing Warrick leaning against the wall with Lexie in his arms, then he looked over at Greg sharing a knowing look.

"Hey 'Rick, what are you doing here?"

"Probably the same as you guys."

Warrick saw that Nick, Greg, Grissom, and Catherine had shown up looking like they were ready to start working.

"So how much did you get done?" Catherine asked.

"A lot, but as you can see not enough," Sara turned her head around seeing all the boxes that had been left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Emergency! Emergency!

After about three days all of the boxes had been unpacked. Sara was thankful that all of her friends had come to help. Brass, who hadn't been there the first day, had shown up the next few days. But a few days before she would start back to work, Sara's world started falling apart.

Sara walked into Lexie's room when she noticed Lexie was having trouble breathing. Each time she breathed in Sara heard her wheeze.

"Hey Lexie, what's going on?" Sara ran her hand over her cheek, "you're burning up baby, come here. Let's find a thermometer."

Retrieving the otic thermometer, Sara placed it in the baby's left ear.

"102.9. Shit!"

Sara grabbed the baby bag, formula, cellphone and her keys. She took Lexie and ran out the door towards her car. Once she had pulled out of the drive Lexie started crying.

"It's okay Lexie, it's okay. I'm here," reaching back with her right hand Sara rubbed Lexie's sock covered feet.

Sara was heading towards Catherine's house, when Lexie stopped screaming and started back to a heavy wheezing sound until she began to have shallow breaths.

"Hey, hey. Baby, stay with me," Sara immediately turned and headed for the local hospital.

Quickly parking Sara pulled Lexie out, and made a run for the Pediatric Emergency Room. The nurse at the front desk saw her coming and came out to meet her.

"How can I help you, Miss?"

Sara explained everything that happened during the morning. The nurse listened carefully and then motioned for her to follow. The lady and Sara walked through a set of double doors as the nurse called out to a Dr. Aubrey. A black man moved out from behind a curtain with green and blue lions covering it.

"What Jackie?"

The man had a thick African accent. He looked over at Sara and then the baby in the carrier. He bent down looking closer at Lexie. He pulled her out and he walked her over to an empty room.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Since at least this morning at 8. I walked in and she was wheezing slightly, not like this though. She also had a fever."

"What was it?"

"102.9. The temperature came from her ear."

"Has she ever done something like this before?"

Sara gazed nervously between the doctor and the nurse and then slowly spoke, "I don't know. I am not her mother."

"Excuse me?" Dr. Aubrey looked up at Sara dubiously.

"I'm her godmother and guardian. Her parent's were killed in a car accident a little more than a month ago."

"Did you mover her here?"

"Yes. Lexie is from Boston."

"Okay. We are going to put her on oxygen, an IV, do a CBC, and X-rays of her chest," Dr. Aubrey told Jackie, then looked at Sara, "We are…"

Sara interrupted, "I am a CSI, I understood."

Nodding he pulled his stethoscope on and moved the diaphragm across Lexie's chest.

"Miss would you please follow me and I will take you to the family room, so you can fill some paperwork out?"

Nurse Jackie took Sara around the corner and handed her a clip board full of papers. Before Sara looked at them she pulled out her phone, and hit number 4 on it. After a few rings, the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Warrick," Sara's could hear her voice wavering a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Lexie is in the hospital."

"I am on my way, hold on," Warrick hung up the phone before Sara had the chance to speak again.

Within fifteen minutes Sara had finished the paperwork and Warrick was walking in with the nurse trailing behind him.

"The papers are done."

Sara handed them over and sat down holding her head in her hands.

"Sara," Warrick whispered as he knelt down in front of her.

She felt his strong hands hold hers.

"I feel useless," she spoke through their joined hands, "I don't like it."

"What do you mean?"

Sara picked her head up, "they asked me if Lexie did something like this before, or that kind of stuff."

"Okay? I'm not sure if I understand."

"I didn't know. Then when I explained that I wasn't her mother, they looked at me like I was a kidnapper or something."

"Hey it's okay. I am sure they didn't think that."

Sara's eyes shined with skepticism.

"Miss," Dr. Aubrey stood in the doorway as Warrick turned and looked.

"I know this is hard, but I am afraid that I must ask for some kind of proof that you are Lexie's guardian before I can discuss anything with you. It would be a HIPAA violation if I did."

"We understand, Sara where is the baby bag?" Warrick turned back to Sara, who pulled out her keys, "I'll be right back."

He returned a few minutes later with the bag and papers in his hand. Dr. Aubrey took them looking them over.

"Thank you … Ms. Sidle," he then looked thoughtful; "I believe we didn't have a chance to introduce ourselves properly. I am Dr. Aubrey Masalela."

"It's nice to meet you, I am Sara Sidle and this is Warrick Brown my friend," Sara shook Dr. Aubrey's hand, who then shook Warrick's.

"I understand that you know very little about Lexie's health, and that is understandable considering the situation. I do recommend that you contact someone so you can get that information. The x-rays have come back and I have looked her over. Her lungs are mostly clear, there is a bit of congestion in her right lung, which would account for the wheezing. There is also mucus congestion in her sinuses and nasal passages. Her ears also look to be infected."

Sara listened carefully especially when Dr. Aubrey began to explain that the extreme climate change from Boston to Las Vegas, had probably accounted for the problems. When the blood work came back, they would figure out a treatment, but for now they just had to wait. They did allow Sara and Warrick into Lexie's room. Lexie was asleep with a small breathing mask on; Sara reached over the railing and held her small hand. Since there was nothing to do the couple looked around at everything.

"I am not sure about their color scheme," Sara said as she glanced at the walls.

The Pediatric ER was very colorful, almost too colorful. Animals were painted everywhere, but the creatures weren't in a natural color. Hippos were purple, tigers were green, zebras yellow, and it went on and on like that. The tiles in the ceiling had also been painted with different wildlife scenes.

After a few hours Dr. Aubrey came back in.

"Lexie's blood work just came back. The only thing abnormal was her white count. It is slightly elevated but that is natural considering her symptoms. So we are going to put her on a small dose of antibiotics and a decongestant. I'll have the nurse come in with the discharge papers."

"Thank you, Dr. Masalela," the couple said together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I'm Here!

After spending a couple of hours in the ER, Sara and Lexie finally got to go home with Warrick. He followed behind Sara as she drove. He knew that all of this had been a sudden shock to her, and only when she was home would she break down.

Climbing the stairs to her apartment was taxing on her. Warrick, thankfully, was carrying Lexie. This day was horrible, she couldn't help Lexie. How was she supposed to take care of her and raise her?

"I will give her the medicine, you relax," Warrick told her as she opened the door.

Giving a baby medicine was an… interesting experience. Hitting a moving target was a challenge. Lexie hadn't liked it either; she showed it when she contorted her face in disgust. But Warrick gave her a bottle of formula to settle her down and soon she was fast asleep.

Sara walked into her bedroom and sat down on the edge facing away from the door. She heard Lexie refusing her medicine and Warrick gently coaxing her. After a few moments of silence Sara felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. The weight and warmth of them broke down the last of her defenses, and she started crying freely.

Warrick had been waiting for this, he knew the events had scared her, but he wasn't expecting what he heard.

"How am I supposed to raise her if I can't protect her?"

"What?"

"I can't protect her. I won't be able to keep away the pain, grief and everything else in her life. So how am I supposed to be a good mother?"

"Oh Sara! You can't believe you can prevent those things from happening. All you can do is be there for her."

"My parent's weren't. I don't know."

"I don't understand."

Sara drew in a deep breath, tears were still falling, "My parents fought constantly when I was a child, and they paid no attention to me only their bickering. One day my mom had enough and she… she stabbed my father death. From there on I was put into an adoption agency."

Warrick was amazed; he couldn't believe she had had the life she did. He knew her parents were hippies, and they owned a bed and breakfast, but that was all he knew.

"Sara, I am so sorry."

He held her tightly to his chest and let her cry out her pain. After a few moments he pulled away.

"Lay down. I'll get you something warm to drink. Just relax," Warrick pulled Sara up to the head of the bed and placed a blanket around her.

Quietly he walked out towards the kitchen. He picked up his phone having left it on the counter while he fed Lexie. He dialed a number on it waiting for the other end to connect.

"Hello," a female voice came through.

"Cath. I need some help?"

"What's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's Sara, I think she needs another mother here to help her."

"Are you at her apartment?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there soon."

Hanging up the phone Warrick found a cup and heated some water. Soon he stirred in some chocolate mixture.

Looking up Sara saw Warrick's green eyes starring back at her.

"Here. It's hot chocolate."

Sara sat up and took the mug, her eyes were red, and it looked like at any moment she would break down again.

"Catherine is on her way over. I thought she could help."

Sara nodded her head slightly looking down at her cup. Tears started flowing again. He grabbed her around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest again. Sara quietly calmed down, when they heard a knock on the door. Warrick walked out and opened it for Catherine, but was surprised to see Nick with her.

"Hey guys. Cath she is in her bedroom," the men watched her walk down the hall, "what are you doing her Nick? You hanging out with Catherine?"

Nick caught the suggestiveness of his comment but decided to ignore, for now.

"I decided to come since we haven't had a chance to talk lately."

"Yeah, man. Sorry about that."

"So what's going on?"

"You are going to have to be a little more specific?"

They walked over to Sara's couch before Nick responded.

"You. Sara. You and Sara. Sara and You. You were already here when the rest of the team showed up that day to help. Notably still in the clothes you wore the day before."

Warrick laughed at his Texan friend, "We passed out. We had been unpacking all day long."

"Uh-huh," Nick didn't buy that one, "And today?"

"She called me from the hospital."

"So there is nothing going on?"

"No."

"There is nothing you want to go on?"

Warrick turned his head away, and Nick's laughter rang through his ears.

"I knew it. I saw that look in your eyes 'Rick. There was something there."

"You never answered my question about Catherine."

"Yeah, nothing is going on, but there is hope there too."

"Do you know how Sara feels?"

"No, not really. She is just on an emotional rollercoaster right now. Her friend passed away, she becomes a mother, and then Lexie gets sick. Sara is just too confused at the moment, for me to try and find out if there is something. But eventually I would like to find out. You?"

"I don't either. But time will tell."

"Time is something you may not have man."

After that Nick and Warrick talked about random stuff, work, sports and other various stuff. Catherine and Sara were still in her room. Warrick had heard Sara break down a few more times and he could feel his heart being wrenched.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Help Much Needed

Catherine walked into Sara's bedroom, finding her curled up under a blanket. She closed they so they could have some privacy, the boys could keep themselves entertained.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled underneath the coverlet, but didn't move out from it.

Catherine moved up to her , and sat down on the edge of the bed. Rubbing her shoulder she lifted the blanket away.

"Hey, you okay?"

Sara shook her head, tears falling down her cheek and nose.

"Tell me what happened."

"I woke up to Lexie wheezing and having a temp. So I put her in the car and started driving to your house. When something happened and she started having more problems. I took her to the emergency room…" Sara explained what the doctor had said, how he responded to her guardianship and her doubts.

Catherine listened quietly, "Oh, Sara all mothers think that at sometime. I still do. Remember when Lindsey went hitchhiking on the strip or when she was kidnapped. I tried my hardest but sometimes you can't do anything. You can't stop illnesses or problems in their tracks."

"I know it sounds irrational Cath, but her mother thought I would be the best substitute for her. I don't know why she would do that."

"I do. Sara you are a strong, intelligent, and fiercely independent woman. We can do anything right?" Catherine nudged the brunette which earned her a small smile, "all mothers want someone who can be them or better than them. We have seen so much horror in this world, that we believe we can prevent our family from seeing those evils, but when something bad happens we realize we can't."

"Do these thoughts ever go away?" Sara asked as she sobbed into her pillow.

"I wish I could say it does, but it doesn't. All we can do is try our best. Teach them what the bad things are and try and show them and let them live the good ones."

"I just feel that Lexie is going to resent me later on?"

"Why?"

"Cause I am not her mother, her 'real' mother. "

"Oh sweetheart, you are much better than that. A mother who gives birth to a child is given no choice really, they will always be a mother. Whether they keep the child or not. But you Sara, you took her in when you could have said 'No.' I know you wouldn't do that, but some people would. You will be a better mother than anyone including me, because you gave Lexie a home, when her's was taken away. You are going to be the connection to her past."

Sara sat up at this point and pulled her knees up to her chest. Catherine moved closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So lets get to happier and _juicier _topics?"

"What do you mean?" Sara looked at the blonde incredulously.

"Well there is a certain gentlemen out there," Catherine motioned towards the door, "that has been coming around quiet often. I believe his name is Warrick Brown," Catherine smiled at Sara seeing her cheeks redden.

"I don't know!" Sara flopped down on the bed exasperatedly.

"Why?"

"I am so confused. At first it seemed like just a great friendship. Then he found a babysitter for Lexie, who turned out to be his _grandmother_. He showed back up the next day to help me unpack boxes and set up furniture…"

"Then he spent the night," Catherine interrupted.

"How…?" Sara left her sentence unfinished.

"Honey, a women always knows. Plus Warrick was wearing the same clothes from the next day. But continue."

Sara laughed as she carried on, "Not much happened after that until this morning, when I called him at the ER. He came right away. Then I broke down here, and he held me until you got here. But I don't know what it is anymore."

"I do," Sara looked up at Catherine, "Sara you got him. He is hooked. Plus you've got Lexie, and Warrick loves kids. The better question is how do you feel?"

"Are you blind, Cath? How can you not love him?"

"That's true, that's very true."

Both girls laid on the bed laughing, when a voice spoke from the door way.

"That's a beautiful sound."

Warrick walked in followed closely by Nick.

"Hey Nick, what are you doing here?" Sara asked as she wiped her face of any lasting tears.

"I came with Cath. You okay?"

"Yeah. I am thanks," Sara turned to Catherine, "Are _you_ going to ex…"

"Later. Come on Nick. I think my work here is done. If you need me Sara you know where I am. Don't hesitate."

"I will. Thanks."

"Thanks Cath. I owe you," Warrick hugged her as she moved towards the door.

"Uh-huh. I'll let you know how you can repay that," Catherine winked at Sara and then shoved Nick out of the room and out of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: New People

It took Lexie about a week and a half to get over her infection. Sara had gone back to work during that time. Surprisingly Sara didn't work overtime or go to work early anymore.

(Crime Lab)

Sara walked down a hallway reading a file on her latest case.

"Sara."

She turned to see the petite receptionist behind her, "Hi, Judy. What's up?"

"There is a lady out front asking for you."

"Thanks," Sara followed Judy back out into the waiting area.

The receptionist pointed to an older woman in a dark blue suit. She had brownish gray hair pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck. She looked stern as she waited.

"Ma'am I am Sara Sidle, I understand you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, I am Patricia Young a social worker."

"Oh, well how can I help you?" Sara looked at the woman while trying to figure out why she was here, none of her cases involved children.

"I am here about Alexandra Bennet."

Sara's face blanched immediately, "Umm… okay."

"Oh Miss Sidle you are not in trouble. The lawyers in Boston called the children services, so that we can help you out. We understand that you are a first time mother, and you are also single."

"Oh. They didn't tell me they were calling you."

"Well I am going to help you with the adoption process, and anything else you might need. Do you have a babysitter or a caretaker?"

"Yeah, one of my coworkers had a family member who could watch Lexie."

"Okay. Well I know you are busy so this is my card and anytime you need me I am available."

"Thank you. I appreciate you're help."

Sara watched the social worker walk out of the lab.

"That was interesting," she muttered to herself.

"You alright?"

Sara turned to find her supervisor behind her, "Yeah, Griss. I'm okay. It's just procedure."

"Depends. Most of the time a lawyer usually helps and looks after the child's welfare. Social workers aren't normally brought in unless there is prior abuse, the adoption is through an agency, or some other problem."

"Oh. Thanks, Grissom."

Sara walked back down the hallway thinking to herself.

…. (Later that shift)

Sara had moved outside the front of the lab pulling out her phone. She looked through the phonebook and then dialed.

(A/N: This will only be Sara's portion of the conversation.)

"Hello, this is Sara Sidle, may I speak with Mr. Frankinson?"

"Thank you."

"Hello Mr. Frankinson. I am calling to ask you about a social worker that visited me earlier."

"Yes, she told me, but my problem is why was she called in to begin with. Did you really think I couldn't handle a child?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well be thankful you are in Boston!"

Sara immediately ended the call. Running her hands over her face willing herself to calm down. Behind her Warrick stood, watching and wanting to run and console her, but decided to wait and let her be. Sara stayed where she was for a good ten minutes before walking back into the lab and then towards the locker room. She needed to go get ready and pick Lexie up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Lawyers

Warrick arrived at his grandmother's house to find Sara's car sitting out front. He had looked for her before he left the lab, but found she had already gone. Warrick laid he jacket on the couch in the living room before moving to the kitchen.

"Hi, everybody."

"Hey baby, how was work?" Grams smiled at her grandson.

"It was fine. You okay, Sara?"

She nodded her head and turned to Lexie who was sitting in a high chair beside her. Warrick looked at his grandmother, who motion that she didn't know and then towards the back door.

"I'll be right back, I am going to get some tomatoes from the garden. Baby can you watch the pan?"

"Yeah, Grams, don't worry," Warrick waited until she was out into the back yard before he tried talking to Sara again, "Sara, I heard you on the phone earlier with the lawyers from Boston. Is everything okay?"

"Do you think I am incapable of taking care of a child?"

"No, you are doing great. Why did they saw something?"

"They called children services, because they expected me to hurt Lexie, or get rid of her."

Sara's voice was wavering between distress and anger.

"Sara don't worry. You are a wonderful mother. They don't know what they are talking about. When do you plan on seeing a lawyer here?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow at 3:30."

"Do you want company?"

Sara smiled for the first time that morning, "I'd love some."

(Next day at the Lawyers)

Sara and Warrick walked into the lawyer's office. Sara had decided to bring Lexie with them, in case the lawyer wanted to meet her.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" a red headed woman behind a small desk said as she saw Sara and Warrick.

"Yes, my name is Sara Sidle. I have an appointment with Ms. Jacobs."

"Okay. She has someone in her office right now, but she should be done soon. Then she will be with you."

"Thank you."

Sara and Warrick waited in the sitting area quietly with Lexie. Within ten minutes the door opened and a short Hispanic woman walked out followed closely by an elderly white lady.

The elderly woman looked over at Sara, "Miss Sidle?"

"Yes, and this is Warrick Brown a friend of mine."

"Hello, my name is Edith Jacobs. And this must be Lexie," Ms. Jacobs scooped the baby up and moved back into her office allowing the couple to follow her in.

After settling down, Ms. Jacobs, with Lexie on her lap, regard the file of papers on her desk.

"Well Ms. Sidle, the will states that in the event of Lexie's parent's death, that you are given guardianship ."

"Yes, the… lawyers in Boston told me," Sara's voice held disgust at the mention of the lawyers from Boston.

Ms. Jacobs noticed this "Is there a problem with them?"

Sara sighed heavily but it was Warrick that spoke.

"Yes, they decided after Sara had brought Lexie here that they would call child services, so that a social worker could watch her."

"Why?"

"They didn't trust Sara. They thought that she would 'throw Lexie away'."

"Well that is…," she paused for a moment before covering Lexie's ears and continuing, "they are two faced hypocrites. They should be barred. Of all the low life things."

Ms. Jacobs uncovered Lexie's ears after her rant, "Ms. Sidle, I am sorry for your unfortunate problem with them. Is there anything I can do about them for you?"

"Ms. Jacobs, call me Sara, and no there aren't worth it."

"I understand, and please call me Edith. Well, the adoption process won't take the normal length of time because it is stated here in Mr. and Mrs. Bennet's will, that gives you permission to rear their daughter. Do you plan on keeping her last name or changing it to you name?"

"Both. I plan to hyphenate them. I want her to keep her family roots, not cover them up."

"I think that wise, Sara. Well, I'll will set up a court date, and send this paper work with you so you can do this at your leisure."

"Thank you Edith."

"Oh. You are welcome my dear. You are very special, and so is this little one."

"Yes they are," Warrick spoke as he held Sara's hand.

Ms. Jacob's eyes twinkled as she watched the couple. _'Well my dear Lexie, it looks that you not only get a mother, but also a father.'_

… (A few days later at the lab)

"Sara, I am sorry, but that social worker is back," Judy had stuck her head into the break room.

Sara groaned as she dropped her head on the table. Warrick, Catherine and Greg watched her knowing what had happened the last time.

"Come on," Warrick sighed grabbing Sara's hand pulling her out the door, while smiling faces watched them.

"Ms. Young, How can I help you today?" Sara's tone was void of any emotion, but her eyes held nothing but wrath.

"I understand that you have seen a lawyer about the adoption process."

"I have."

"Ms. Sidle, I know Miss Bennet has no other family, so you were allowed guardianship, but you must have a social worker approve that you are a capable guardian."

"Excuse me?" Sara eyed the woman incredulously.

"Ms. Young, I am Warrick Brown, a friend of Ms. Sidle's. The reason that Sara was given guardianship was because the Bennet's decreed that she was to be in _their will_. So if you have anything else to say, you can take it up with the lawyer," Warrick grabbed Sara around the shoulders and moved her back into the lab and then break room.

Ms. Young was left standing there dumbfounded as Judy smirked at the horrid woman, thanking whatever god that Warrick had been there.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Court Day

Sara woke up and looked around, today was the court day. Lexie would officially be her daughter. Sara dressed herself in a light blue pants and a matching blouse. She wasn't one for heels, having told Greg all of the problems they caused, but decided that once in a while wouldn't hurt. Plus it was a big day.

Sara picked out a yellow paisley dress for Lexie, but waited until after feeding her to put it on. Sara had learned that one the hard way. Thankfully, Lexie wasn't one to throw food about, well at least not yet.

Warrick had promised to come by and pick them up, but when he got there he had a surprise for her.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab the bag and my purse."

"I can do that sweetheart."

Sara turned to see Grams standing beside Warrick with a smile on her face.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't be here for your's and Lexie's big day?"

Sara smiled as tears formed in her eyes and reached out and hugged her, "Thank you," she whispered.

… (Court House)

Edith was waiting outside the courtroom when the group showed up.

"Hi Sara, Warrick," Edith turned to Grams and introduced herself, "Hello, I am Edith Jacobs."

"It's a pleasure, I'm Emma Brown, but everybody calls me Grams."

"Well, if you all are ready we will go in," Edith took Lexie looking her over, " Aren't you cute this morning."

Lexie giggled at the lady and grabbed hold of the lapel on her jacket.

"You're right, you are cute every morning," Edith said.

Sara walked in smiling at Lexie and then suddenly gasped at what she saw.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Ms. Alexandra Rose Bennet

Sara looked at the seats in the courtroom to find that the entire graveyard shift, Brass, Sophia and Lindsey were there.

"They all came," she whispered.

"Of course, now go on," Warrick nudged her as he and Grams sat down next to Catherine and Lindsey.

It took about a half and hour for the official process to be done. Judge Jeffries was an elderly man who was fairly whimsical. He had stuffed animals lining his bench, plus little toys and other novelties.

After the papers were signed by Edith, Sara and Judge Jeffries, the judge spoke up to the rest of the courtroom, "I would like you all to meet Ms. Alexandra Rose Bennet-Sidle."

Soon after Judge Jeffries took pictures and then gave Lexie a stuffed brown bear.

Warrick took the girls back to Gram's house, the guests had been invited as well.

"So Sara you are _officially_ mother," Jim smiled.

"Yes, I am and I couldn't be happier."

Warrick watched as Sara conversed with Jim and the other guys from graveyard. He felt a tap on his arm and turned to see Catherine.

"What's up Cath?"

"We need to talk," Catherine voice had a superior tone to it.

Warrick nodded and followed her out back. He was worried, though Catherine had a mischievous smile on her face.

"I believe you owe me a favor Warrick," she told him.

"Ummm, okay?"

Catherine motioned towards Sara in the kitchen window, and then replied, "You see the beautiful woman in there?"

"Sara? Yeah. What's going on Cath?"

"Well, by the end of this week I expect you to have taken her out on a first date."

Warrick laughed at Catherine nodding his head.

"It better be a good one too, or there will be hell to pay. And I will find out, young man," Catherine smiled and hugged him, "well get to it."

"Jeez girl, give me a chance. I promise I'll ask her before the day is through."

…. (Later that night)

Sara sat at the kitchen table with Lexie on her lap eating a Zweibach biscuit. Well more like gumming it.

"Hey Sara, can we talk?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me later this week?"

Sara looked up at Warrick and smiled, "I would love to."

Outside the kitchen Grams listened grinning to herself. '_It's about time.'_

… (Night of the Date)

Warrick walked up the steps to Sara's front door. He knew she had dropped Lexie off at Grams' house earlier. Silently he prayed that everything would be perfect. Knocking softly he heard Sara shuffling around. When the door opened Warrick's jaw dropped and his breath was lost.

"Mr. Brown, you'll catch flies like that," Sara grinned.

She was wearing a knee length navy blue dress. It had a scooped neckline, and no sleeves. So she had opted for a matching shawl, with a purse.

"You look beautiful, Sara."

"So do you," she replied.

He had a deep red shirt and black pants on, "Thanks are you ready?"

Sara nodded closing the door, she took Warrick's offered arm and they headed for dinner.

"What is this place Warrick?"

"Well my dear. This is a 100 vegetarian restaurant. It opened while you were in Boston."

"Really?"

"Yep. I thought you would enjoy this."

"I'm sure I will."

…

After dinner Warrick took Sara over to Grams' to pick up Lexie. Getting back into the car Sara noticed that they weren't heading for her place.

"Where are we going?"

Warrick chuckled, "You didn't think tonight was over did you? Well Miss Sidle I can assure you that it's not."

They drove on till they stopped in front of a small diner. Moving inside Sara took Lexie over to a booth, while Warrick grabbed a high chair.

"I ordered for us, so it will be up in a few minutes."

"How do you know what I wanted?" Sara grinned mischievously.

"Wild guess."

As soon as the words let his mouth, a waitress came up with coffee and some plates.

"Here you are," she said as she set them down.

"Thanks," Warrick watched Lexie look at the bowl that was placed in front of her.

"So what are we having?"

"Well you and I are having apple pie and Lexie is eating vanilla ice cream."

Warrick grabbed a plastic spoon from the baby bag Sara had brought with her and put some ice cream on it. Lexie opened her mouth dutifully, but when she found the coldness in her mouth her eyes grew wide.

"I don't think she like that," Sara laughed.

"Give her a moment."

Sure enough after the chill wore off Lexie reached out for the spoon in Warrick's hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Slumber Party?

After dessert Warrick had taken the girls home, just expecting to drop them off. But when Sara asked him if he wanted to come up he couldn't refuse. Putting Lexie down had been no problem, she obviously had a tiring day. So Sara and Warrick talked on the couch in her living room well into the night.

"Oh man," Warrick said as he glanced at his watch, "I should get going, it's getting late."

"No you are not," she said through a yawn.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not letting you drive. I don't want you to get into an accident."

"Uh-huh," he didn't really believe he would.

"Come on," Sara grabbed Warrick's hand and guided him into the back.

(Next morning)

Sara woke up to a wonderful smell wafting through her room. She rolled over to find the other side empty.

_'Hmmm… that's interesting'_

Sara sat up and looked around, _'well his shoes are still here. I guess he is out there.'_

Looking into Lexie's room, she saw that the baby wasn't there either. A giggling sound broke through Sara's wanderings. Warrick and Lexie were in the kitchen. Lexie had a wooden spoon and bowl on her high chair table, grasping the spoon she looked ready to hit it on the side of the bowl.

"What's going on?" she asked leaning against the kitchen door frame, Lexie turning to gaze at her.

"I am making breakfast, and Lexie, she's trying… to make music, but it's coming out as noise."

Lexie, evidently thought that was her cue, and proceeded to bang the two objects together.

"So what are you cooking?" Sara had to raise her voice over 'Lexie's Music'.

"Uh… French toast with some fruit."

"Really, that sounds good."

Warrick grinned at her and motioned for her to come join him. When she had, he pulled her in front of him, her back flush against his chest and his head resting on her shoulder.

"What did you put on them?" Sara tried to stay calm so she used the weird topping on the toast as a way.

"That is just corn flakes. It gives it a nice texture and crunch. Do you want anything else with it?" Warrick spoke into her ear, feeling her shiver against him, he smiled.

Sara took a deep breath gathering her courage. Slowly she turned around wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What are you offering?"

Warrick smile grew and brought Sara closer and kissed her soundly.

"I can offer that or would you like something more?" he whispered against her lips.

"For now this will do. I don't want t scar Lexie."

"And what does that mean?"

"Well after seeing you and all your perfection, her standards are going to be way too high. We don't want make it worse. Cause there is only one Warrick Brown."

"Mmm… and he is yours right?"

"Definitely."


	18. Chapter 18

-1Chapter 18: Doubt is a Wicked Thing

Sara was back at work on Monday. She and Warrick had enjoyed their date together and they looked forward to more. Today she and Catherine were heading out to a 419 out in the suburbs of Clark County.

"So, Sara how was your date with Warrick?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, Warrick's smile and your's for that matter, plus who do you think urged him to do so?"

"Oh," Sara spoke in a quiet voice.

"You okay?"

Afraid to speak Sara nodded her head.

' _So he was pushed into asking me? No wonder. I shouldn't be surprised.'_

Catherine noticed Sara's distant behavior, but every time she questioned her, she always said nothing was wrong. By the time Sara was done for the day she was exhausted and had come to the conclusion that Warrick was just being a good friend and nothing had really happened.

…

(Grams' house)

"Hi, Sara. How was work dear?" Grams smiled as she held the screen door open.

"Oh it was fine. How was she last night?"

"Wonderful of course. She got a little fussy, but it seems she has some teeth coming in."

"Oh joy. You have any suggestions of things for her?"

"Well, I used to take a brand new was cloths and tie knots in it, soak them in a juice like apple. Then freeze it."

"It works?"

"Oh yes!" Grams exclaimed.

Sara and Grams discussed the ins and outs of teething.

…

As Sara drove away she looked in the mirror, "Well Miss Lexie it looks like we need to go shopping. I do hope you won't be a shop-a-holic, or else you are going with your Aunt Catherine."

Lexie grabbed at her toes and gurgled happily.

After parking Sara picked up Lexie, "well Little Miss let's see what we can find."

Grabbing a cart, she set Lexie in the seat when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Sara it's Grissom." 

"You aren't asking me to come back are you?" Sara groaned as she spoke.

"No, no nothing like that. Actually I was just checking on you . You seemed upset when you left."

"Oh, I'm okay," she lied, "Lexie's teeth have started coming in, so we are out shopping."

"Would you like some company?"

"Sure, I am at the Walmart just off the strip." 

….

15 minutes later…

"Hey so what are you doing out?" Sara watched as Grissom made his way over.

"Needed a break. Plus you seemed upset, and I thought you might want to talk."

""Why do you think something is wrong?"

"I saw you when you came in, you were so happy, and then after you and Catherine came back you weren't." He looked at her pointedly.

"I didn't know you were that perceptive of people's emotions," she smirked at him.

"Depends on the person."

They started moving through the store. Sara trying not to blurt out what was wrong, Grissom was watching her with a close eye, while Lexie was reaching for everything she could.

"You going to tell me about your night with Warrick?" Grissom finally had conceded to asking after he finally got tired of waiting for Sara t talk.

"How…how did you know about that?" she stuttered.

"Warrick came in asking about how much trouble there would be if there was an interdepartmental relationship going on a few weeks ago. I knew he was talking about you and him."

"A few weeks?"

"Yeah, it just took some time for him to ask. Catherine of course helped with that."

"Oh, it was great. We had dinner together, then we picked up Lexie and went out for dessert," Sara made sure to leave out the morning after.

"I am happy you had a good time, you needed it. So what exactly are we looking for?"

They had been standing looking at teething rings and other things baby's could chew on for the past five minutes.

"I am trying to find something that will help Lexie. I also need to get bath cloths for her as well."

"Why the bath cloths?"

Sara began explaining what all Grams had told her about them. Grissom for his part was very surprised at the idea.

"I never would have thought about something like that."

"Neither would I. Okay Lex, which do you like better?"

Sara held up two colorful teething rings, one with little yellow ducks, the other had musical notes on it. Lexie looked between the two as if she was contemplating, before she reached out for the one with the notes. Sara grabbed two more before they made their way over to the cloths. After getting those and some apple juice Sara, Grissom and Lexie left.

"So are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think so. Thanks for being here for me. I really appreciate it," she smiled at him as she loaded up her car.

"Your welcome," Grissom gave Sara a small hug, "you know I am always here."

"I know."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: One Small Step for Lexie! One Giant Leap for a Family!

Sara sat on the floor of her living room with Lexie, who had become very mobile, in front of her. Lexie had learned the back and forward motions of crawling.

Lexie was enjoying having Sara build something out of the foam blocks and then knocking it down so it could be rebuilt.

A knock on the door halted Sara's process on the newest building.

"You promise to behave for a few minutes?" Sara looked down at Lexie who had picked up a block and put it in her mouth, while trying to feign innocence.

Opening the door, she found Warrick standing there with a weird expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she moved to let him in.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Catherine said you were acting strange, and Grams said the same thing," Warrick watched Sara's reaction carefully.

"Listen, Catherine told me that she pushed you into asking me out and I got the wrong impression. It was…"

"Sara," Warrick said quietly.

"Let me finish Warrick, I need to…"

"No Sara look," this time Warrick turned her so that she was facing Lexie.

Sara watched Lexie grab hold of the couch and pull herself up. Slowly Lexie put her right foot down, then picked up her left and did the same thing. Cautiously she let go of the couch and walked a few steps away, before her legs became weak and she dropped down. Looking around she saw Warrick and Sara watching and smiled brightly before getting on her knees so she could push herself up.

"Lexie! Oh my! I can't believe it. She's walking Warrick. She's walking," Sara exclaimed.

"And you thought you couldn't keep up with her before," Warrick laughed.

"Umm…" Sara turned back to Warrick and began to stumble over her words, "about… what I, what I'm trying to say…"

"Sara it's alright. Don't worry about it. I understand. Grams said Lexie started teething," Warrick smiled at her as he changed the subject.

"Oh yeah. She has three coming in, speaking of which I should probably put that ring into the freezer," Sara bent over the back of the couch picking up the teething ring.

"Music notes?"

"Lexie picked it out."

"You gave her a choice?" Warrick looked at Lexie, who was still trying to walk, then back at Sara.

"Yeah. She is the one that has to use it not me."

"Well at least she has good taste."

"She has learned how to turn on her music box as well. Scared me to death when I woke up to it playing one morning. But when I walked into her room, she was just sitting there watching and making sounds with it."

Warrick laughed lightly, "It sounds like you might have a musician on your hands."

"That is going to have to be your department. Music is not my forte."

Warrick looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What?"

"I hope you don't mean that. I have heard you sing. You're great at it. I can't say anything about playing instruments cause I wouldn't know. But you can sing."

Sara shrugged her shoulders, trying not to glance at Warrick.

"Sar, I have heard you."

"Yeah, so have my parents."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents preferred me seen and not heard. Didn't matter what it was they would always tell me how horrible I was. Just got used to the fact that I was perfect."

Warrick walked over to Sara, who was standing against the door frame to the kitchen. Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Sara, I want you to do something for me," Warrick whispered into her hair.

"Hmmm?"

"I want you to forget any and all the ill memories you have about your parents."

"I'm not sure I …"

"Yes, you can Sara. I have faith in you," Warrick stopped quickly in his words, looking down he met a pair of innocent blue eyes.

Bending down he picked Lexie up into his right arm, then wrapped his left one back around Sara's waist.

"More importantly this little one does too. This is your family now Sara."

Smiling slightly Sara moved herself closer to Warrick and Lexie. Resting her head against his shoulder Sara sighed in happiness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: This is the recipe to the breakfast Warrick was making back in Chapter 17:

Toast: 8 large eggs; 1 cup half-and-half; 2 teaspoons vanilla extract; 2 pinches salt; 1/2 teaspoon nutmeg, ground or freshly grated; 2 teaspoons ground cinnamon; 3 cups corn flakes, lightly crushed; 1/2 cup sliced almonds, lightly crushed; 4 tablespoons butter; 12 (1 1/2-inch-thick) slices challah bread or soft "Italian" style bread; Medium or dark amber maple syrup to pass at table; Mint sprigs and edible flowers, suggested plate garnish

Fancy Fruit Topping: 1 large navel orange, peeled and chopped 12 large strawberries, sliced 1/2 pint blueberries 1/2 pint raspberries 1/2 pint blackberries 2 tablespoons sugar 1/4 cup orange liqueur (recommended: Grand Marnier) (can be excluded for children)

Preheat a large nonstick skillet over medium heat.

In a shallow dish, beat together with a wire whisk: eggs, half-and-half, vanilla, salt, nutmeg, cinnamon. In a second shallow dish combine flakes and nuts. Add 2 tablespoons butter to warm skillet. Place a cookie sheet lined with foil (for easy clean-up) near the stove. Coat 4 to 6 slices of bread in egg, depending on the size of your skillet, then coat bread in cornflakes and nuts. Cook slices 2 minutes on each side and transfer toast to cookie sheet. Repeat with remaining slices and transfer toast to oven. Bake 10 minutes.

Combine fruit, sugar and liqueur in a serving bowl and reserve.

Remove toast from oven. Warm syrup in a small pitcher in microwave 15 seconds on high. Serve toast on plates with optional garnish of mint and edible flowers.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Dr. Michelle Montgomery

(Sara's Apartment)

Warrick knelt down beside his chair picking up a blue pacifier, and wiping it off he gave it back to Lexie, who was sitting in her highchair at the table. She had just finished eating her breakfast and now they were waiting on Sara to finish dressing and come out of her bedroom. Today Sara and Warrick were taking Lexie to her first doctor's appointment.

Sara had talked to Doc Robbins about the pediatricians here in Vegas and he had given her the name of Dr. Michelle Montgomery, saying that she was one of the best here in town and a good friend of his.

"I'm ready," Sara said as she stepped into the kitchen.

Warrick saw she had the baby bag but also a slightly small briefcase looking bag as well.

"What's that?"

"It's Lexie's medical history; I got them from her doctor in Boston."

…

(Doctor's Office)

Sara, Warrick, sat in a small examining room. The office was as colorful as the Pediatric Emergency Room, but this one was tastefully done.

The entire place had a Walt Disney theme. The waiting room looked like the entry way into Cinderella's castle and it had a mural of Cinderella, Prince Charming, and the mice. The hallways had a Finding Nemo and Little Mermaid design that made it look like you were walking underwater, the carpet was a sand color. Triage area appeared to be of the Pride lands from the Lion King. The examining room that they were in was decorated in a Mulan theme with Mulan, Shang and Mushu painted on the walls.

The door to the opened and a tall woman in a dark blue pant suit, with graying blond hair pulled into a bun walked in. She had two files and a medium sized bag in her hands.

Smiling, she walked over to Warrick and Sara, extending her hand, "Hello, my name is Dr. Montgomery or Dr. M. I heard you work closely with Doctor Al Robbins."

"I am Sara and this is Warrick Brown, and yes we work in the crime lab."

"Well better him then me, I like working with the living, especially the small ones," Dr. M looked down at Lexie who was sitting between Warrick and Sara with a yellow ball in her lap, "And you must be Lexie."

Gazing into the smaller file in her hand, she read a little then looked back to the couple, "it says here you are not Lexie's biological mother, may I ask about the situation?"

"Sure," Sara replied, she had been through this so many times she felt she could do it in her sleep, "Lexie's mother and I were best friends in college. Almost three and a half months ago she and her husband were killed in a motor vehicle accident. They had name me Lexie's guardian."

Dr. M listened quietly and then wrote some notes into the file folder.

"Do you know much about Lexie's family medical history?"

"I contacted the family's physician and he said that I couldn't receive the information because of patient confidentiality but that he would be willing to work with you on that. I have his information here," reaching into the baby bag she pulled a slip of paper out and handed it over.

"It also says that Lexie had some problems when she first got here?"

"She developed a pretty bad cold; the ER doctor said that it was probably to the change in climate coming from Boston to Las Vegas."

"Any flare ups since?"

"None."

"Okay, now let's get a good look at Miss Lexie," bending down Dr. M picked Lexie up and sat her down on the examining chair," let's see what we have here."

Dr. M pulled Lexie's sock off her right foot, and ran her finger lightly across the bottom checking the Babinski reflex, "Yep that's a foot. Do you have another one?"

"Well look at that, its right here. Now is this one ticklish?"

Running her hand over Lexie's other foot the doctor got a giggle out of her. She spent a few more minutes checking Lexie over before going to her medical history.

"Well as for now her shots are up to date, you'll have to bring her back in about five weeks, but I think that is it. Oh! One more thing."

Dr. M reached over to the bag she had brought in. Opening it up she pulled out a furry white thing, but on closer inspection it showed to be a cat with a pink bow.

"Miss Lexie I would like you to meet Marie from the Aristocats," the doctor said smiling. Waving it a little as Lexie reached out for it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: The office I described was my dream office back when I wanted to be a pediatrician.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: At Work

Sara sat behind a computer putting fingerprints in and running them through CODIS. She and Catherine were working on homicide in a hotel room, and there were _plenty_ of fingerprints. The guys were at drive by shooting scene, picking through bullets.

"Sara, how's it going?" Catherine asked as she walked into the room.

"Most of the prints were the victim's; two unknowns and the rest are from the maid service. The unknowns might be our killer," Sara glanced up quickly then back down at the computer.

"And how about you and Lexie?" pulling up a chair Catherine sat down next to the brunette.

"She's great. We met with her pediatrician for the first time a couple of days ago."

"Who's she seeing?"

"Dr. Michelle Montgomery."

"Oh, she's wonderful," Catherine exclaimed, "that's who Lindsay saw. What did Lexie get?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Sara you're a CSI. Did you miss the whole Disney thing?"

"No I saw, Oh! She got a white cat name…. Marie, I think?"

"Ah, the Aristocats. Good movie. Lindsay got Bambi."

"She always gives out something?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, she figures that by giving them something it would help make it easier. Its always a stuffed animal and a Disney one at that."

"Well it would make sense."

All of a sudden Catherine jumped up into the air grabbing her side, pulling out her cellphone she looked at it, muttering a 'now what', then answering, "Willows."

(A/N: This will only be Catherine's side of the call.)

"What happened Gil?"

At the mention of Grissom, Sara perked up looking expectantly at Catherine.

"Okay. Yeah, we can."

"We are on the way."

Catherine closed her phone, and stood.

"What's wrong?"

"The group that was responsible for the shooting came back by. Grissom needs us out there."

"Let's go then," Sara jumped and started running out of the lab with Catherine on her heels.

'Dear god, I hope Warrick's okay. No, I want them all okay,' Sara thought as she shoved the front door of the lab open.

It took them five minutes to get to the scene, both girls rushing to get out of the Denali.

"Grissom!" Catherine yelled as she and Sara moved under the police tape.

Grissom quickly stood up seeing the girls running towards him.

"Is everybody okay?" Catherine asked as she caught her breath.

"Greg and I are fine. Nick scrapped his arms and hands up when he fell. Warrick got grazed, and we lost Officer Canter," Grissom replied grimly.

They all turned quietly looking over the scene before resting on the site of the MEs placing the fallen officer into a black body bag.

Softly Sara asked, "Where is Warrick?"

Grissom pointed to the ambulance that was parked a little ways away. Sara jogged away, leaving the other two smiling faintly at her.

Warrick saw Sara coming towards him, she was very pale and worry was etched through out her face.

"Hey," she said.

"I am okay," Warrick spoke looking her in the eye, conveying that he really was.

Sara saw that the paramedics had removed his shirt and were cleaning and stitching up his left shoulder.

"What happened?"

"We were collecting evidence, when a car came speeding by and started shooting. I shoved Nick down, Grissom was already dropping down, and I tackled Greg. That was when I got hit. I didn't see Canter at all until it was over. Then it was too late."

Sara nodded her head, silently thanking whatever gods that he and everybody else was okay, and prayed that Trent Canter rested in peace.

"Sir, I have you stitched up and bandaged. I am going to give you a sling so you don't tear the stitches," the paramedic spoke to Warrick as he tried putting his shirt back on, "take some aspirin for the pain, and see your doctor as soon as you can."

Wordlessly Sara reached over and pulled the shirt away from Warrick's hand and started helping him slip his bad arm in, then his head, and lastly his other arm before straightening it out.

"Thanks."

Grissom came over as Warrick worked to get the sling on, "Sara you and Warrick head on out and get some rest, I am going to put Catherine on this case and Warrick you can help Sara with her's."

"That's fine. Just be careful," Warrick said as he looked over the scene.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," Grissom answered as he walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Word Of The Day

"Are we going to pick up Lexie?" Warrick asked as he got into the car.

Sara looked over at him as he pulled his seat belt on, "Do you wanna face Grams?"

Warrick moaned slightly, "I'll have to do it sometime."

"Okay."

The drive was very quiet, neither speaking just watching the road and thinking about what happened a short time ago. Stopping in front of the house the CSIs got out of the car.

"Sara! Warrick! What are you doing here?" Grams called from the porch.

Sara moved around Warrick's side and gently put her hand into his. Turning together they made their way across the lawn.

"Oh my," Grams having seen Warrick's arm came down from the porch to meet them, "What happened?"

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you Grams," Warrick said.

After getting into the living room, which took Warrick a little doing, the couple explained everything to Grams. It took Grams looking at Warrick's shoulder to admit that her grandson was okay. The three got Lexie up and into the car and then the couple made their way to Sara's apartment.

When they started to get Lexie out, she reached for Warrick.

"Sweetie, I can't pick you up. I wish I could, but I just can't right now."

Sara picked the child up to which she started crying and screaming. Soothingly Sara tried calming her.

"Lexie, it's okay. Hey come on. Warrick's not going anywhere. He's right here."

Lexie's tears kept falling and suddenly she said, "Dada."

Sara stopped wide eyed and she looked at Lexie then at Warrick, "Did she just…?"

"Yeah," Warrick moved closer to the girls.

Lexie reached out again, "Dada."

"Sara, let me take her."

"Your shoulder?"

"I'll put her on my right side," he replied pulling Lexie to him.

"I know where she's got you wrapped," Sara said under her breath.

"I heard that."

The three moved themselves into the house. Warrick sat on the couch with Lexie, as Sara moved into Lexie's room. She came back a few minutes later with a pink book and a pen.

"What's that?"

"Lexie's baby book. Jen had started it when she was pregnant. She wrote everything down. Like when Lexie kicked or they found out they were having a girl. John even wrote in here."

"Wow! That will be nice for her to have later on. So what are you putting in there?"

"Her first word, and you are going to write in here too," Sara gave him a stern look, that told him there was no room for argument.

They sat there together reading through it and writing down there thoughts.

"Did you put anything in here about the accident or how you came to have her?"

"No, I didn't. I wrote it in a different book, so it's written down, but I didn't feel comfortable about doing that. I can't really describe it. It's kind of like I want it perfect no bad memories or anything like that."

Nodding, Warrick continued to go through the book.

"You know," Sara began, "I have been thinking about creating some scrapbooks or something like that. One for about Lexie here, and one about her parents, like my memories and stuff. Even the stuff from back in college. Though I will edit it a little. I have the one Jen created for her wedding."

"I think Lexie would like that. It will help you too," Warrick smiled at her, and then looked down at Lexie who was asleep between them.

"I'll put her in her crib," Sara gently picked Lexie up and walked down the hallway with her, and came back a few minutes later.

"Lexie is getting big, and I don't know how much longer she'll be in her crib," Sara said as she came and sat down.

"A good time to start looking is when she starts climbing out of her crib."

"No kidding," Sara smacked his leg playfully.

Smiling at her Warrick pulled her close to him, and allowed her to rest her head on his chest, "right now Lexie is fine. We'll know when she needs a bed."

"We?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into her hair.

"I was scared," she whispered back.

Pulling away slightly he looked down at her, "what?"

"Today. The shooting. I thought that if I lost you… I don't know what I would have done," Sara could feel the tears welling up.

"I'm right here, I don't want to be anywhere else than here with you and Lexie," gently he wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye.

"Warrick?"

"Hmm?"

"If I say something do you promise not freak?"

"As long as it is nothing bad, I don't think I will."

"I think…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Does anyone ever remember Doc Robbins' wife's name is? Or if it has ever been mentioned?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: You are Home

"I think… I'm falling in love with you," Sara breathed out, and dropped her head to avoid his gaze.

Gently he took his right hand, lifted her head, and looked her in the eyes, "and I with you."

"Really?" Warrick could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"I would never lie to you. Never," Warrick pulling her into a gentle kiss.

But as soon as they tried to deepen it, Warrick gasped and moved away.

"Ow," he muttered.

"Oh, Warrick I'm sorry."

"Trust me girl, its not your fault, I think I am going to need some medicine."

"Stay still, I'll get it," Sara jumped up from the couch and stepped towards the bathroom.

She came back with an arm full of medicine, and a glass of water.

"Damn girl, did you rob a pharmacy?" Warrick laughed.

"No! But it is never good to use a medicine too frequently, it loses its effectiveness. So you never take it for more than three days in a row."

"How do you know all this?"

"My doctor, plus Robbins also said so. Now what do you want? Tylenol? Advil? Bayer? Or Bayer Back and Body?"

"Bayer Back and Body?"

"Yeah, its great for headaches as well as body pains."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's regular Bayer but with caffeine in it. Military used to use something similar to it."

"I'll just use that."

Sara opened the bottle and handed over a couple of pills.

Downing the quickly, Warrick leaned back to pull the sling off.

"Here let me," Sara said, "lift your arm a little."

Sara slid his arm out of the sling then pulled it over his head. She also lifted the collar of his shirt and looked at his shoulder.

"There doesn't appear to be any blood."

"I am thankful for that. Come here," Warrick opened his arms.

Carefully she slid onto his lap, and leaned her head against his right shoulder.

"You do know that eventually I will have to go home," he whispered.

"You are home," she mumbled back against his neck.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Rest in Peace Officer Trent Canter

Sara stood looking at herself in the mirror in her room. She had a simple black dress on and was pulling at it in different directions. Walking out of the bathroom, Warrick stopped and watched her as he buttoned up his black shirt. Quietly he moved behind her.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her hair.

"Sweet talker," she smiled at him through the mirror's reflection.

Warrick reached behind himself to the bed where his black satin tie laid.

"Did Lexie eat?" Sara asked.

"Yep. Cheerios and some yogurt."

…

(Funeral)

The graveyard shift stood together along with Lexie, Lindsay, and Doc Robbins and his wife, Judy. They watched the pallbearers moved the casket to the burial site. Surprisingly Lexie stayed quiet just resting in Sara's arms, and when they went to pay their respects to the family, Lindsay stayed with her. Afterwards the group left and went out to dinner.

…

(Restaurant)

"So Sara has Lexie started talking or walking," Catherine asked as the girls waited for the men to park the cars.

"Both actually. She's been walking for about two weeks, and she just started talking."

"Oh, what was her first word," Lindsay exclaimed.

"Dada."

"Huh?" the three women asked.

"She called Warrick 'Dada'. It was right after the shooting, when we where trying to get her out of the car. She wanted Warrick to pick her up and when he didn't she started fussing and then just said it. Trust me we were both surprised as well," Sara said as she moved Lexie to her other hip.

"Does that mean we will be hearing wedding bells soon?" Judy asked.

"It's a little early for that," Sara knew she was blushing.

"It's never too early," Catherine commented.

"Dada!" Lexie screamed jumping up and down on Sara's hip.

"I wonder who she's got wrapped around her little finger?" Catherine leaned in and whispered to Sara.

Laughing quietly she set Lexie down and watched her toddle to the door, who looked out into the parking lot at the guys.

"Dada!"

Warrick and the guys walked up to the door, seeing Lexie watching them.

"Hey 'Rick," Greg pointed at the door.

"Oh I see her," opening it up he reached down and grabbed her up, "hey Baby Girl."

Lexie giggled and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Everybody ready?" the hostess asked behind them.

"Yes, we are," Catherine answered.

…

(Afterwards)

Warrick and Sara walked out of the restaurant, Lexie was fast asleep against Warrick.

"I am so tired," Sara yawned.

"I bet," he said pulleing her close and kissing her head.

Sara moved to the car opening the back passenger door.

"Please don't wake up," Warrick muttered as he carefully slipped Lexie into her seat.

Both breathed a sigh of relief when the baby just nestled down and continued sleeping. Leaning against the car Warrick looked up into the sky.

"You know I would love to live in a place where I could see the stars," he said.

Sara moved to lean back against him, "You won't see them in Vegas, not even on a clear night."

"I know," Warrick turned her aound and looked down into her chocolate eyes.

"I never really realized all that I would miss when I left San Franscico."

"You're not happy here?" he smirked.

"Oh trust me I am perfectly happy, but I do miss the ocean," she said lifting up on to her toes.

"I'll remember that," he whispered before their lips met.

Warrick reached a hand to her cheek and the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as he could to him. But soon they were both panting for air.

"I think we should head home," she whispered against his lips.

"What do you have planned ?"

"You'll have to get me home to find out," she mumbled as she ran her hands over his chest.

Kissing her quickly, "Mmm… you should get in the car then."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Next Morning

Sara turned over in her bed looking at the clock next to it. It showed 7:30. She rolled back snuggling under the covers.

"Morning" a gruff voice spoke.

"Uh-huh."

"Not a morning person?"

"Its too early to be morning."

Warrick's hand shot out from underneath the covers and grabbed Sara around her waist.

"Aah! Warrick!" she screamed.

Warrick pulled her up on top of him, "better?"

She twisted herself down a ways on him, so she could lay her head on his bare chest, "this is definitely better. I might become a morning person if we keep this up."

Smiling at her he leaned his head down and kissed her forehead, "She's going to be up soon."

"Lexie will turn on her music box, and then sit with it a while."

"How long?"

"About an hour or so, then she'll want to be fed."

Deciding that they had time, Warrick pulled Sara back up his body and deftly turned her over so that he was resting on top. It took the couple a few hours to get out of bed a get dressed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the small chapter but I want to keep the story at a T rating. Szepasszony 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Sara's Birthday

Weeks after the funeral, Warrick and Sara became closer, and Warrick hardly went home anymore. Now it was September and Sara's birthday was quickly approaching. Sara had been protesting a party to celebrate her birthday, and nothing could be done to change it. So it was decided to just have a small cake at the lab and Warrick would take her, Grams and Lexie out to dinner.

So now Sara was trying to put Lexie into a blue dress, but Lexie wanted to play with her stuffed animals. Every time Sara removed one from her grasp she grabbed another one.

"Come on Lexie, you can play with them later."

"Dada!" Lexie reached out behind Sara.

Hastily Sara took advantage of her out stretched arms and finished putting her dress on. Lifting Lexie up, she handed her back behind herself, then turned around.

"Did you have a little problem?" Warrick smirked.

"Yeah, and it moves too much," Sara seized Lexie's sides tickling her.

"Come on Grams is waiting," Warrick kissed Sara lightly, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Sara walked out to find Grams, "Hi, Grams. How are you?"

"Oh baby girl, you look beautiful," Grams stood up from the couch looking at the brunette.

Sara was standing in a tea length dark green dress with a scoop neckline and no sleeves.

"Thank you," she said as she walked up to the elderly woman and gave her a hug.

"So Ladies, let's get going," Warrick said as he stood by the front door with Lexie.

…

(Back at Sara's apartment)

"Thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed myself," Sara said as she leaned back against Warrick's chest.

They were sitting on the floor against the couch with Sara between his legs. Lexie was playing with her toys in front of them.

"You're welcome," Warrick whispered against her neck, with one of his arms he reached back to his jacket pulling something out of his pocket, "I got something for you."

"Warrick you didn't have to buy me…"

"Sara, don't even finish that sentence, I wanted to get you something so I did. Deal," he smiled as he handed her a long slender jewelry box.

Cautiously Sara opened it, and gasped when she saw what lay inside.

A beautiful slim silver necklace sat nestled in a satin covering, dangling from the necklace was heart shaped Ceylon Sapphire Bypass Pendant with diamond accents.

"Warrick it's beautiful, thank you so much," Sara turned 'round and wrapped her arms tightly around him, "thank you, thank you."

* * *

A/N: if you want to see what the necklace looked like cause I could really come up with anything if you go to this zales. com you find a picture of it, even though it is shown in gold. Just type in the search engine this item number 17114083 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Halloween Part 1

Sara sat at Gram's house having dinner with her. Warrick was at work so it was just the girls, and it gave them time to talk.

"So honey what do you have planned for Halloween?" Grams asked as she set the food down on the table.

"I don't really know. Catherine told me that Lindsey wanted to take Lexie with her tricker-treating. Like Lexie being a miniature version of her or something like that," Sara shrugged her shoulders as she spooned some mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Oh that would be adorable," Grams smiled widely picturing the two girls, "where do they plan on going around?"

"Well Cath said she didn't really want to go around her neighborhood, so I guess they will come here. That way you can see them."

"That will be fabulous. I can't wait. I love any holiday were kids get to have fun and be kids."

"Yes, but unfortunately it doesn't last long," Sara looked sadly at Lexie who was playing her potatoes and peaches.

"No, it doesn't," Grams agreed.

* * *

(A few days later at Sara's house)

"Okay Lexie come on I need to change your diaper before your Aunt Catherine gets here," Sara bent down picking her up and moving into the child's room.

It was perfect timing for as soon as she was done her door bell rang. Lexie immediately started bouncing and jabbering away. Sara set her down and moved to the door with her little shadow following.

"Hey Catherine, Hi Lindsey," Sara said as she swung the door open.

"Hi, where's Lexie?" the older blond woman asked as she saw her friend's empty arms.

"Oh she's coming," Sara smiled.

A few moments later Lexie poked her head through her adoptive mother's legs looking up at the guests.

"Ahh… there you are," Catherine reached 'round and grabbed the infant.

"So Linds, do you have any ideas what you want to be?" Sara asked the teen.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to think of anything that would be the same for my age and Lexie's," she said as she held Lexie's small hand.

"We should be going that way we can see what they have. Are you ready Sar?" Catherine asked.

"Yep . Let's go."

* * *

(At the Halloween Store)

"Linds why don't you pick out some costumes and then we can match it to one for Lexie," her mother said as they walked in.

"Okay, Mom, where do you want to meet?"

"Child's section."

The teen moved off into the store as the two older women went off to look at costumes with Lexie.

"You two seem to be getting along better. Last time I saw you both together Lindsey was rebelling," Sara said as she looked at a small witch's costume.

"Yeah, after her grandfather died she saw things differently and realized I really did know what she was feeling. Her kidnapping also did a number one her. Me as well."

"Hmm. It's understandable. I'm happy for you. So what about you and a certain Texan?"

To Sara's shock the older CSI blushed.

"I…umm…He…" Catherine stumbled over her words and tried desperately to look like it had been about the costume she had just picked up.

Laughing quietly Sara took pity on her and asked, "Are you happy?"

"Yes, very."

"Good. That's all that matters. You deserve to be happy."

"What about you and Warrick?" You need some happiness too."

"Trust me I am definitely happy," Sara said blushing.

"I wonder why," a voice behind them said.

"Lindsey!" Catherine muttered exasperatedly.

"What? I'm not blind! You should here the things my friends say about the pictures I have with the guys from the lab. Even their moms make comments," she rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Did you find some costumes?" Catherine tried diverting the attention after seeing Sara getting redder by the second.

"Yeah, I have a princess costume," Lindsey held up a pale pink gown that looked like it came from Glinda in the Wizard of Oz.

"Oh that would be cute on Lexie," Catherine awed.

"That's what I thought. Then there is this fairy costume or pixie whatever you call it."

The costume was a dark green with a short tulle skirt, and corseted bodice. Shimmering sequins covered the entire thing.

"And the last one is an angel one, but I was also thinking maybe doing a female devil and letting Lexie do the angel, but I really didn't like it too much."

"I think you're right," Sara nodded, "let's look and see what we can find in Lexie's size."

After a few minutes they found an identical princess and fairy costumes.

"So now it's time for Lexie and I to decide," Lindsey said smiling at the baby.

"Can you handle her?" Catherine asked.

"Don't worry, Mom."

The older women watched as their daughters went into the changing room to try on their outfits. They came back out in the fairy one.

"Linds I'm not sure about this one you look cute, don't get me wrong, but that skirt is a little short," Catherine said as she saw the skirt barely cover her upper thighs.

"So I shouldn't turn around then," she smiled slightly, "because it's _really_ short in the back."

Lindsey cautiously back into the dressing room with Lexie while Sara was covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Aah Lexie! Stop moving," Lindsey's voice echoed out from behind the door after a few moments.

This time both Sara and Catherine started laughing. Sara was remembering the night of her birthday dinner.

"You two are no help!" she seethed.

"I'm… sorry Lindsey, but you sounded like me when I'm trying to dress her," Sara breathed out as she tried calming down.

It took a few more minutes before the two came back out. Catherine gasped as Sara smiled bright. Both girls were dressed in the princess dresses.

"Oh you guys look so beautiful," Catherine gushed.

"Really?" Lindsey asked insecurely.

"Trust me Linds this is the one" Sara agreed.

* * *

A/N: I split this chapter up because it was really getting long and I wanted to post something since it has been a while. The second part of the Halloween tale should be up by next week. Szepasszony 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Halloween Part II

(Halloween Day)

Sara sat at Grams' kitchen table feeding Lexie before she put her in the Halloween costume, that was upstairs. As spooned some green bean into her mouth the door bell rang.

"I will get it," Grams called out from somewhere in the house.

A few minutes later Catherine came walking in followed closely by Lindsey.

"Hey," Sara smiled, "you excited Linds?"

"Oh, yes, I can't wait to see Lexie and I dressed up," Lindsey smiled brightly as she spoke.

"So what do you have planned?"

"Mom is going to curl my hair and help me with the make up. She got me a tiara."

"No, I didn't," Catherine spoke up as she pulled things out of her bag looking for something.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't buy it, your grandfather gave it to me a few years ago."

"Really?" Lindsey looked completely surprised by this.

"Yeah, he told me he got it when I was young, but just never gave it to me. Something about never feeling quite right or whatever."

Catherine smiled as she looked down at the tiara, rubbing her fingers over. Her eyes misted a little at remembering Sam.

"Well Lexie's done why don't we go upstairs, and get you two dressed up," Sara wiped the infants face off with a damp towel, and picked her up. She lead everybody upstairs into a the guest room.

Lindsey laid her dress down next to the smaller one on the bed.

"Okay Linds sit down in front of the mirror," Catherine patted the chair in front of the vanity, as she pulled foundation out of her makeup bag.

"Look out Mom's getting in her zone," Lindsey snickered.

"It took about ten minutes to get all the makeup on, and the teen was getting excited.

"Okay get the dress on," Catherine said as she put the makeup away.

"Why?"

"So we don't have to fit your hair around it," Sara answered as she sat on the bed with Lexie.

"Oh!" Lindsey grabbed the dress and ran to the bathroom.

A few minutes later they heard her yelling out, "Ugh, help! I can't get it on!"

Lindsey came jumping out with the dress half way on. The older women just looked at her and started laughing.

"It's not funny," she grumbled.

"Yes… it… is," her mother said as she tried not to fall over, "turn around."

The teen huffed as she scooted over to her mother. Catherine pulled the dress up and then zipped up the back.

"Well?" Lindsey asked as she turned to the others.

Sara and Catherine smiled, but it was Lexie who really let her approval be known.

The baby started clapping and bouncing widely, "ooh, ooh."

"I see her," Sara answered, "can you say pretty? pret-ty?"

Lexie just looked up at Sara wide eyed.

"You're not going to are you?"

"Can she say anything else?" Lindsey asked as she cam and kneeled down next to the bed.

"She has started calling me mama, Grams is ams, ball - ba, but that is about it," she smiled.

"I remember when Lindsey started talking she enjoyed saying no."

"Mom!"

"And she still does."

"Ugh… we need to finish my hair."

"Then come on, the iron is hot."

* * *

At 7 o'clock the two girls were dressed and ready to go. Grams, Sara and Catherine were staying home while Warrick and Nick took the girls. They had already taken pictures of the two and a lot of Lexie since it was her first Halloween.

"Hello?" Where is everybody?" Warrick's voice carried through into the kitchen where the girls were.

"In here baby," Grams called back.

Nick and Warrick walked in, but immediately stopped when they saw the two young girls.

"Well, how do we look?" Lindsey asked as she stood behind Lexie.

"You girls look beautiful," Warrick smiled, as Nick nodded.

"Dada," Lexie opened her arms up and moved away from Lindsey.

"Hey baby girl!"  
Warrick scooped the baby up and hugged her to him. Sara who had been sitting watching smiled and stood up to get the basket the girls were using for the candy.

"Here Linds."

"Thanks. Okay you guys ready?"  
"Come on, Princess," Nick joked.

Lindsey walked by and rewarded him with a sharp jab to his ribs.

"Ow. Princess with a mean streak."

"And don't you forget it," she smiled innocently.

"I think we should get going before you make a fool of yourself, Nick," Warrick said as he leaned towards Sara giving her a quick kiss.

"Have fun," she replied.

Lexie waved her small little hand at Sara, "Ma-ma."

"Bye Lexie, you girls have good time."

* * *

(Later that night at Sara's apartment)

Sara sat at her table with Lexie's baby book and was sliding in a picture of Lexie and Lindsey in their costumes. Smiling down at the two girls she felt a pair of hands start rubbing her back and shoulders.

"Now we have a picture to prove she is a princess," Warrick said.

"Both of them. Can't really believe that Lexie is going to be a year old soon. She was so small when I went to Boston to get her, and now she is getting so big."

"I remember when I picked you two up at the airport. That was a surprise. I never thought I would see you pushing a stroller."

Sara laughed quietly, "I remember the look on your face. I really don't blame you though. I couldn't see myself with a child and now..."

"You realized what was missing in your life?"

"Part of it, then I realized I always had the other half."

Warrick sat down next to her giving her a confused expression. Sara thought he looked so cute when he didn't understand.

"I needed Lexie and you."

"And now that you have us?"

A glowing smile on her face Sara leaned over to him, and whispered, "I don't want to give you up, either of you."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Baking With Grams

Warrick leaned back against the pillows at the head of Sara's bed as he watched her sleep. Today, they were going to Grams' to bake before Thanksgiving. Lightly he ran his hand over her shoulders before leaning over and kissing her neck.

"Mmm," Sara mumbled as she started shaking away the sleep.

"Morning Beautiful."

Rolling over Sara looked up into his eyes, "Morning."

She moved closer, and snuggled herself into his side.

"What time are we supposed to go to the house?" Warrick asked.

"Grams said about 8:30. What time is it?"

"A little before seven. Do you wanna get some breakfast before we go over?"

"Sure, but that means I have to get up."

"Unfortunately yes it does."

…

(About 8:00 Grams' house)

"Oh my… Grams! How long have you been up?" Sara had walked into the kitchen to find it a complete mess.

There were bowls, flour, and eggs everywhere. Not to mention all of the baking sheets and racks.

"Since about 5. I needed to get the doughs ready," she answered as she started hitting and pulling at a piece of dough.

"So what would you like us to do?" Warrick asked as he sat Lexie down in her high chair at the table.

"Warrick I need you to peel and cut the apples, Sara that bowl by the stove can you stir it together and roll out balls that are about one inch each on that cookie sheet. And Lexie I have," Grams picked up a bowl with soft dough into it, "this is for you."

"What is that?" Sara asked as she watched Grams dump the batter out.

"Sugar cookie dough, I mixed it up enough but not enough to finish it. I have some plastic cutters that she can cut shapes with."

Everybody quietly got work except for Lexie who was giggling and talking to the dough. Eventually Sara broke the silence, "Grams what do you need to with these now?"



"Oh pop those into the oven for about 15 mintues."

Sara opened the free standing oven and carefully slid the cookie sheet in.

"Now what?"

"There should be a pot with a glass bowl on top. You'll need some water in the pot, but make sure it doesn't touch the bowl. Then pour a cup of heavy cream and heat it till it just comes to a boil," Grams continued to roll out the dough she had.

After a few minutes Sara turned the stove off and poured the cream through a sieve into a bowl filled with semisweet and bittersweet chopped chocolate. She stirred it slowly until it was completely melted. Next she mixed in a tablespoon of prepared coffee and a half a teaspoon of vanilla extract. She placed it into the fridge to cool.

"Hey Grams what was that?" Sara asked as she closed the fridge door.

"That is her chocolate truffle mix," Warrick smiled as he stood up to wash his hands, "she makes them in all sorts of flavors."

"Oh. It smelled good."

"It is. The apples are ready for the apple rolls."

"Oh thank you baby, can you mix together some sugar and cinnamon, and Sara can you melt some butter for me."

After getting what Grams had asked for the helped her roll out the dough and started making her apple rolls. It took about a half an hour to get all the dough rolled out and ready.

"Alright Miss Lexie let's get your cookies going," Grams said as she wiped her hands clean and turned to the infant at the table.

Grams mixed the dough up quickly and then rolled it out. Warrick reached over to a basket that was sitting on a counter, and started removing cookie cutters from it. It wasn't long before Lexie was cutting cookies out.


	30. Chapter 30

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30: You and Me and Everyone Else

Warrick walked around the department store he was in. He had talked Sara into having the day to herself, so now he had Lexie with him, and they were looking at toddler things. Warrick was trying to gauge things on what Lexie liked then he could buy them for her birthday and Christmas. He enjoyed spending time with Lexie; he still remembered when he first saw her at the airport. He could still see her in his mind sleeping in the stroller; she was so tiny and so adorable. He knew it was at that moment that he was a goner. Same thing happened with Sara when they met in that casino years ago. Back then he thought it meant he would lose he job, now it seemed he had lost his heart, yet he also gained one.

Warrick looked down at the little girl in his arms, "things are definitely changing, Baby Girl."

"Really, how so?" a voice behind him said.

Warrick turned around to find Grissom, Nick and Greg all smirking at him.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"Subject changed," Nick whispered to Greg.

"Sara and Catherine said you'd be here with Lexie. So we thought we would come join you," Grissom answered.

"Aah," Warrick said, before looking back at Lexie, "I don't think you're Mom is going to be relaxing now."

"What do you mean?" Greg asked as he picked up a small stuffed giraffe off the shelf.

"Catherine's idea of relaxing is shopping… Sara not so much," Nick grinned.

"You never know, Catherine might change that," Grissom shrugged.

"I hope not," Warrick muttered.

The others immediately laughed at their friends' troubled reaction.

"So are you looking for anything in particular?" asked the Texan.

"Nah, just getting an idea of what to get Lexie."

After looking around some more the guys decided to get something to eat.

Sitting down in a booth near the door of the restaurant, Warrick sat beside Grissom, with Lexie in a high chair at the end, and Nick and Greg across from them.

"So are you guys still coming to Grams' for Thanksgiving tomorrow night?"

"Of course, unless we get called in," Greg said as he looked over the menu.

"Yes, well day or swing will be called in before us, because we had last year," Grissom reasoned.

After ordering and waiting for the food to arrive, Grissom and Greg jumped right into questioning Nick and Warrick.

"Are you going to marry Sara?"

"I… I… I don't know."

"Are you and Catherine serious?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"Are you going to adopt Lexie as well?"  
"If we get married."

"How does Lindsey feel?"

"She seems okay with it."

Many more questions were asked and answered before they all decided to head on home, or in Warrick's case back to Sara's.

..

(Sara's apartment)

Warrick unlocked Sara's door, as quietly as he could. Lexie had fallen asleep on the ride home and he did not want to wake her.

The living room was dimly lit, so Warrick took the baby to her room, before coming back out.

He peered over the backside of the couch and found Sara asleep as well. There were also quite a few bags leaning against the couch. Carefully Warrick pulled a loose curl of brown hair out of her face, before whispering, "Beautiful."

Sara, in return, mumbled slightly and curled up. Smiling Warrick walked around the couch and gently lifted the sleeping women into his arms and moved back into her bedroom. After laying her down, he got undressed and slipped into the bed with her.

Sara opened her eyes slightly, and looked up at him, "Hey."

"Hey, did you enjoy yourself?"

"No," she grumbled as she rubbed her eyes, "Catherine took me shopping."

"I saw the evidence."

"How about you?"

"Lexie had fun at the toy store, Grissom, Nick and Greg showed up, and then we went out to eat."

"Hmm."

"Come here," Warrick lightly kissed her temple, and then wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

Sara quickly fell back to sleep, and Warrick soon joined her.

* * *

A/N: If anybody wants any of the recipes from the last chapter just send me I will send you them. As you can probably tell I am ignoring this last season, especially the finally. Szepasszony


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Warrick and Sara sat in the living room at Grams' house as they waited for Grams to finish Thanksgiving dinner. They had been unceremoniously thrown out an hour ago so now they sat watching the parades on television. Lexie was sitting on the floor in front of them playing with a puzzle.

"When are the others coming…" Sara stopped in mid-sentence when she heard the door bell.

"I am guessing right about now," Warrick smirked.

"Smart-a-lick," she swatted at his leg as she got up to answer the door.

"Hey guys," Sara smiled as everybody from graveyard, Doc Robbins and his wife Judy, David, Brass and Lindsey came in.

All of the guys moved into the living room. Warrick picked Lexie up and placed her on his lap to make room. The woman went into the kitchen.

"Hello Grams," Lindsey said.

"Hi baby, how are you ladies doing today?" Grams was bending down into the oven to pull out the sweet potato casserole.

The girls went around saying they were good or fine.

"Can we help you?" Judy asked.

"I've got the food under control, but could you get table set. Warrick added the extensions in earlier."

…

It wasn't long before everybody was seated at the table eating.

"So Sara what are you going to do for Lexie's birthday?" Judy asked.

"I haven't come up with much. I know the theme will be Care Bears. When I was in Boston Jen had a box full of birthday supplies, plus a few gifts that were already wrapped. I have to find a place for the cake and then find some more gifts and such."

"Oooh. I know a place that does fabulous cakes!" Catherine exclaimed, "Their called Freed's Bakery and I believe that they have a Care Bear one. I think it's called a Care-A-Lot Cake."

"Hmm… I guess I've got an idea of where to start, thanks Cath," Sara smiled at the red head as she thought about the party.

"Any ideas as to what kind of cake it will be," Grams asked, "They have so many flavors, fillings, and icings out there now I can't even begin to imagine."



"I know, it used to be chocolate or vanilla, unless it was a homemade style, now it just about anything you can imagine," Warrick agreed.

"I probably stick to the basics," Sara moved up from the table to get something more to drink.

…

Later that night

"So would you like some help planning this party," Warrick asked as he laid Lexie down in her crib.

"Sure, I don't remember much about kid's birthday parties. I stopped having any when I was about three. So I don't know anything about them," Sara leaned over his shoulder as he pulled the blanket up over Lexie.

"Come on," Warrick grabbed Sara's hand and led her out into the living room.

He sat her down on the couch before grabbing a pen and some paper and sitting down with her.

"Well first things first, what, where, why, when, how, and who," he wrote each down on the paper a few lines in between each.

"What was that?" Sara asked as she watched him.

"What you've never heard of it?"

"What do you mean 'it'?" she looked at him curiously.

"I keep six honest serving-men, They taught me all I knew; Their names are What and Why and When and How and Where and Who. I send them over land and sea, I send them east and west; But after they have worked for me, I give them all a rest.

I let them rest from nine till five, For I am busy then, As well as breakfast, lunch and tea; For they are hungry men. But different folk have different views; I know a person small- She keeps ten million serving men, Who get no rest at all.

She sends'em abroad on her own affairs, From the second she opens her eyes- One million Hows, two million Wheres, and seven million Whys!"

"And where did you get that?" Sara smiled at him while trying not to laugh.

"It was written by Rudyard Kipling. Grams taught it to me when I was really young, I always think about it when I have something to do," he shrugged his shoulders and went back to the paper.

"Well, the _what_ is easy, it's Lexie's party, and the _where_ is easy too, Grams wants it at her house," Sara said as she leaned into him.

"And I think we know why," Warrick grinned, "That just leaves us with when, how, and who."



"We will have to find a Saturday when everybody has off, so that is going to have to wait. The who, well obviously everybody from work, Doc and Judy, Brass, David, and Lindsey. I also think I should invite Lexie's old babysitter from Boston, I think her name is Tawny, then there is Jen's family, her sister and brother are still alive, and I think John still has some family living, I'll have to look," Sara looked towards her desk that was in the corner.

"That's a lot of people," Warrick said as he wrote everything down.

"Yeah well I don't expect the people from out of town to show up. Maybe Jen's sister, 'cause she doesn't have any family, but the rest of them I don't think they could make it."

Warrick nodded as his eyed the list they had made.

"Well what do you want at the party, you said earlier that you had some supplies already."

"Yeah, I have a lot of cups, plates, napkins, silverware, and table clothes. I think Jen got them on sale. They are all Care Bears, and so were the presents wrapping paper. I had the rest of it sent back as well. So I guess that leaves balloons and the cake. Unless you can think of anything else."

"Okay, well that is a start. Why don't we leave this for tomorrow?"

Sara nodded her head, and the moved to the bedroom to get some sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Lexie's Birthday

It was a little more than a week before Christmas and it was the day of Lexie's birthday party. Grams' house was completely decorated in pastel colors with Care Bear balloons, streamers and banners all around. Warrick stood in the kitchen with Grams helping set the cake up. Sara and Lexie were in the living room talking with everybody else. Everyone who was there for Thanksgiving was here today, as well as Lexie's former baby sister Tawny Miller.

Lexie had been enjoying herself by picking the bows off all her presents and then sticking them elsewhere. Mostly on Greg, which she thought was hilarious.

"Sara?"

Sara looked up from her place on the couch to see Grams looking at her from the doorway into the kitchen.

"You ready?"

After getting an affirmative Sara picked Lexie up and everybody moved to the dining room. Warrick walked out with the Care bear Care-A-Lot Cake. Gently he set it down in front of Lexie, who was seated in Sara's lap.

"Happy Birthday to you…"

* * *

After enjoying the cake, which was something called Death by Chocolate, it had chocolate cake with chocolate fudge it was time to start everybody's favorite part… opening presents.

Lexie thought this was quite exciting considering she got to make a mess and nobody fussed about it.

She got a large stuffed Lots-of-Love Care Bear, which was bigger than her and the Care Bear Movie from Lexie.

Catherine got her of course got her a new wardrobe full of clothes, a True Heart Care Bear and a Playful Heart Monkey Care Bear Cousins.

Grissom surprisingly got her the Baby Shakespeare DVD from Baby Einstein and more DVDs from Baby IQ, and lastly the Brave Heart Lion Care Bear Cousins.

Next was Nick and he got her the 25th Anniversary Tenderheart Bear, as well as a Classic Rock and Bounce Pony.

Greg got her a set of Cabbage Patch kids Splash baby and the Champ Care Bear.

The lab techs, Bobby, Hodges, Wendy, Mandy, Archie and Henry each bought her a care bear, Funshine Bear, Grumpy Bear, Cheer Bear, Wish Bear, Share Bear and Secret Bear respectively.

Doc Robbins and his wife gave Lexie the Do-Your-Best Care Bear and Take Care Bear, and the LeapFrog Learn and Groove Alphabet Drum; Warrick instantly took a liking to.

David got her a LeapFrog Brightlings Stacker and Surprise Care Bear.

Tawny Miller, Lexie's former babysitter, brought with her Shine Bright Care Bear and Blue's Clues Hide and Find Blue and Sprinkles.

Grams gave Lexie Grams Bear, Baby Hugs Cub and Baby Tugs Cub as well as Winnie the Pooh Super Sleuth.

Warrick bought Lexie her own special Lavender Schoenhut Toy Piano as well as Good Luck Care Bear, and Always There Care Bear.

Lexie's parents had given her a Care Bear Pink Power Bear, a Birthday Care Bear, and two collector's edition Barbie dolls, much to the chagrin of Sara who absolutely hated them.

Sara, the last to go, gave her a Sweet Dreams Abby Cadabby, a Elmo Loves You Musical Plush, and lastly Smart Heart Care Bear, Funshine Care Bear, Proud Heart Cat, and Cozy Heart Penguin.

* * *

Later on…

Sara moved herself into the kitchen in her hands were the paper plates that had still littered the table from when they had eaten the cake. Everybody had gone by now, so Warrick was putting all the presents in the cars, and Grams was picking up the wrapping paper from the living room. It only took a half an hour before everything was picked up. Sara stood at the sink looking out into the garden.

"Hey," Warrick's voice called from behind her.

"Hi. Did you get everything into the car?"

"Mostly. It's is split up between our cars but yea everything is in. Can we talk?"

Sara could tell that Warrick was nervous, which she found amusing plus perplexing.

"Sure in here, or …?" she nodded her head towards the garden.

"How about out there."

They both moved their way outside, but once there Sara could see that Warrick's nervousness was starting to spiral out of control.

"What's going on 'Rick?"

She watched him bounce on the balls of his feet, his hands were in his pockets as if he was holding something, his eyes shifted everywhere but at her, and he was breathing deep breaths.

"Sara… you know I love you," he saw her nodding her head out of the corner of his eye, "and I love Lexie. You both have made me happier than I can even tell you."

She watched him take another deep breath, and move close so that he was standing in front of her.

"Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"

She looked down at his hands. He held a little black jewelry box; inside was a beautiful engagement ring. It was an angled platinum ring with a 1.12 carat Princess-Cut diamond. It looked to have an Ideal-cut, I-color, and SI1-clarity. She gazed back up to his eyes; she could feel the moisture in hers and the worry in his.

"Warrick… I'm … I can't… I'm sorry."

Sara quickly moved into the house, grabbing Lexie and giving a rushed goodbye to Grams. She fled the house, it didn't take long before she was seeing a sign that said,

'You are leaving Nevada. Come Again Soon!'

* * *

A/N: Well there it is. Don't worry! It's not as bad as it seems, though I will say the ending for this chapter made my romantic stomach quite upset, but it will all work out.

So this is the cake: freedsbakery. com/cakes/las-vegas-cakes/childrens-birthday-cakes/care-a-lot#t1hc7xi61fKznqX1cXUHg

The ring you can fit the specifications I have into bluenile. com and find the ring. You might not find the exact diamond it gave me but you'll get the gist.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Letter

Warrick still stood in the garden where Sara had left him. It didn't take long before Grams came out to find him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Grams laid her hand on her grandson's forearm.

"She said no," he whispered.

Grams looked down at his hands where the ring sat in its case.

"Oh baby. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I asked her to marry me, she said no and left."

Grams thought about Sara and when she left. She remembered seeing the tears in her eyes when she told her goodbye.

"Warrick do you think she really meant it?"

"Grams! Come on, 'No' means No."

"What did she say, exactly?" Grams stayed as calm as possible with her irritated grandson.

"I don't know, all I remember is her refusal."

"Just think about it. Just think."

Warrick stood there for a few minutes, before he finally turned and looked at her.

"'I'm sorry… I can't.' She said 'I can't'"

Grams smiled, "I think Sara truly wanted to say yes, but she believes she isn't worth it."

Warrick looked at his grandmother with a look of shock and horror.

"How could she…? She believes…" Warrick tried his best to think about what Grams had just said.

"Baby you told me that she had a bad home life as a child, and she always felt that nobody wanted her," Grams frowned as that thought.

"But I want her," he breathed out.

"Then go find her and tell her."

Warrick hugged Grams quickly before running through the house and out to his car.

* * *

When he arrived at Sara's apartment he found it in a state of disarray. Clothes had been flung around and Lexie's stuff had also been tossed. If he didn't know any better he would have believed she had been robbed. He moved to the kitchen where he found a note from Sara.

…

Dear Warrick,

I am so sorry. I don't know what to say. I don't even know what to think. I guess I should start with I love you. God do I love you. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me. Not just with Lexie, I mean way back when I first arrived. I know we didn't start off on the best terms; it was my fault in that regard. I knew there was more to you than what I originally saw. If I am truly honest, I never wanted you to be fired, either time… I'm getting off track… What I need to tell you is that … if this had been another life another time I would have said yes. But I know in the end you would have been miserable with me. I know this because everyone always is. My mother always said, 'Sara, you'll never amount to anything. You'll never make anybody happy. You'll destroy everything you touch.' I don't want to do that to you. I know I'll destroy you Warrick, so I am leaving. I don't know when I'll come back or if I will. I'm sorry. Please don't try and find me, it will be a waste of time. I'm not worth it. I'll never be.

Sara

…

Warrick stood there looking at the letter trying to re-read it over and over again.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Help!

Grams had called him, hoping he had heard from or seen Warrick. When he told her he hadn't she became distressed. She explained what had happened between him and Sara; he told Grams that he would find Warrick. So now he stood outside Sara's apartment building, he knew if Warrick was anywhere it would be here. Walking up to the apartment he began to feel a keen sense of foreboding. The door was slightly ajar; pushing it open he saw that it was a complete mess inside.

"Sara? Warrick?"

He moved through the living rooms towards the bedrooms when he stopped and looked into the kitchen. There on the floor sat Warrick. He sat cross legged there with a piece of paper in his hands.

"'Rick?"

He traveled into the kitchen, squatting down next to his friend, who still had his eyes on the paper.

"Warrick?"

Lightly he placed his hand on Warrick's shoulder.

"She's gone. Sara and Lexie are gone. They're gone, Nick," Warrick whispered as he turned to look at his companion.

Nick sat down with him and waited.

"I proposed… I proposed and she told me she couldn't do it. She doesn't believe she is worth it. How… how can… how can she believe that?"

"I don't know man. I don't know. I do know that she has been hurt many times, not by you, but by others. People like Hank."

Warrick grimaced at that moment, and handed Sara's letter over to the Texan. Reading quietly, Nick couldn't believe what he was reading. Okay, yes he could see that she had been hurt, but he didn't think it had all started with her parents.

"Her mother?"

"Yeah evidently that was a normal occurrence for her. Her father was just as bad, eventually Sara's mother killed him and Sara got lost in the system."

Nick sat there flabbergasted, all the cases about children and domestic abuse finally made sense.

"She doesn't want to become her mother," Warrick stated.

"She asked me once if there was a gene for murder," a voice answered them.

Both men looked up to find Grissom standing in the doorway. Catherine was right behind him. Nick handed them the letter from Sara.

"When did she ask that?" Warrick asked when they finished reading.

"Back when the team was split up. She had been working with Catherine on a case. She lashed out at Cath and Ecklie, and I was told to deal with her."

Nick smirked up at him, "You're crazy. I would never get in front of Sara when she is mad."

"Neither would I, so I let her have about an hour or so. She explained what had happened and then she talked a bit about her life in the foster system. All together it wasn't an ideal life."

"Do you know where she would be going?" Warrick inquired.

"No, but when your grandmother called I figured she was going to run, so I called the airlines. She's not flying out so she is probably driving for California. San Francisco more than likely."

"What does she have left there?" Catherine spoke up for the first time.

"Her parents' Bed and Breakfast."

"What?" they all asked.

"She still owns it. The house next to it was where they lived and that was sold, but the Bed and Breakfast is still there. She has a family friend running it I believe."

"I have to get to her," Warrick announced as he jumped to his feet.

He quickly moved to the backrooms and began packing clothes.

"I'll get you the address, and clear your schedules," Grissom said as he went to leave.

"Grissom…," Warrick called, "thanks."

Grissom nodded his head and walked out of the apartment. Catherine and Nick stayed there while Warrick packed. They straightened up around the house, and when Warrick was leaving Catherine stopped him and placed something in his hand.

"For when you see her," she said.

He looked down and found the jewelry box with the ring inside.

"Thanks."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: San Francisco

Sara sat in her car in front of an old looking house. Lexie was asleep in her carseat. They had driven through the night and had made it to San Francisco by earlier morning.

"I can do this," Sara mumbled as her eyes moved to the well worn sign that said 'The Tethys Inn.'

Quietly Sara got out of the car and pulled Lexie out of her seat. She left their bags out in the car for later, and moved up to the house.

The door opened up to an elderly white woman with dark silver hair.

"Oh my little Sara," the woman cried.

"Hello Mrs. Hamel," Sara smiled slightly.

"My dear what have I told you about that 'Mrs. Hamel' stuff. Come in child, come in."

Sara walked into the foyer of the bed and breakfast before stopping.

"It's okay sweetheart," Mrs. Hamel said, "take your time. I know this is hard."

"I'll be okay Mrs. …. Aunt Judy," Sara whispered, "I need somewhere to set her down please."

"Of course my dear, come we'll put her in one of the bed rooms."

After they had gotten Lexie settled, they moved into the kitchen. Mrs. Hamel made tea for them. Sitting there Sara could finally look at the woman before her. Aunt Judy was a petit woman a she had been years ago. The twinkle was still there in her ice blue eyes.

"So my dear who is that beautiful little girl? A daughter perhaps?"

"Lexie, Alexandria Rose, by law is my daughter. Do you remember my college roommate Jennifer?"

"She got a law degree if I remember correctly."

"Yes she did. Lexie is her daughter. She and her husband were killed in a car accident. They name me Lexie's guardian."

"Oh my dear, I am so sorry."

The two women continued talking about Lexie and Sara's life these last few months.

"You told him no?" Aunt Judy looked completely perplexed.

"I told him I couldn't. I can't do that to him," Sara said.

"Sweetie, why?"

"I don't want to be my mother," Sara whispered.

Aunt Judy stood up and moved to Sara wrapping her arms around the young woman.

"You're not your mother, Sara. You are not."

"How do you know?"

"Because you Sara are a smart, beautiful, courageous woman. You have seen the horrors of the world and fought back. You have made me so proud."

Sara began to cry and shake with pain and sorrow.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Warrick meets Aunt Judy

Warrick drove nonstop to San Francisco, all the while hoping Sara was there. He fingered the ring box in his pocket, and thinking about what Sara had written and what his friends had said. He loved Sara and he loved Lexie; all he wanted was to be with them. Warrick looked back to the road; looking at each of the houses till he came to The Tethys Inn.

He pulled into the parking lot across the street and walked over to the bed and breakfast. Opening the door, he heard a jingling of bells. He found on the door knob a ribbon wrapped on it with bells.

"Hello?" a voice asked from the foyer.

Warrick saw and elderly white woman looking intently at him.

"Hello, I am Warrick Brown," Warrick walked up to the woman with his right hand out stretched.

"I am Mrs. Hamel," the woman took his hand, "how may I help you?"

"I am looking for someone she used to live here with her parents, she should have a toddler, a girl, with her?"

"Do you have their name?" Mrs. Hamel eyed him carefully.

"Sara Sidle and Lexie Bennet-Sidle."

"Ahh… yes they are here."

Warrick breathed a sigh of relief.

"How do you know them?"

"Sara and I work in Vegas together."

"Oh…," Mrs. Hamel smiled, and then a sound came from the back, "hold on a moment."

Mrs. Hamel walked out of the room for a moment before coming back.

"Dada!"

Warrick looked down to find Lexie scrambling behind Mrs. Hamel.

"Lexie," Warrick scooped the little girl up into his arms, "Oh I missed you."

Lexie giggled and held on to Warrick's neck.

"So you're the one?" Mrs. Hamel watched the reunion, her eyes twinkling the entire time.

"Excuse me?" Warrick turned to the woman.

"Sara told me what happened?"

"Oh… the proposal," Warrick's features began to turn sad.

"Come into the kitchen and we will talk," Mrs. Hamel motioned for Warrick to follow.

Once seated this time Mrs. Hamel making coffee, instead of tea, she set it down in front of Warrick.

"Thank you Mrs. Hamel," Warrick picked up the cup to drink.

"Oh please call me Aunt Judy. Now Sara is sleeping so we have a chance to talk."

"Alright," at that point, Lexie, who was sitting on his lap, wanted some as his coffee, "no Lexie, this isn't good for you. I don't need you jumping from the rafters. What would you like to talk about Aunt Judy?"

"You, Sara, and Lexie."

"I love them, is there anything else?"

Aunt Judy smirked at the man in front of her, "It is important. How long have you known Sara?"

"Since she came to Vegas to investigate me, hard to believe that we would be here now."

"It is. I take it you weren't guilty."

"No, I was guilty. I should have been fired on the spot. Sara didn't like that I hadn't. For about a year Sara and I didn't get along at all."

"What changed?"

Warrick sat there for a moment before speaking, "You know… I don't know. It just happened."

"How did you get to where you are now? Sara's not one to let people in, if she doesn't get on with them well."

"Trust me I do know that. Sara always kept everybody but Grissom at arm's length. Eventually she did and the graveyard shift became a family."

"Sara and I were working on a case when she found out about Lexie's parents. It was the first time I saw her broken, and it broke my heart to see it. I knew then that things had changed. Then this little one," Warrick grinned at Lexie who was listening patiently to the adults," came into our lives and it really did change."

"Children always do, Dad," Aunt Judy smiled openly to Warrick.

"Yeah, I never thought I would be a father either," Warrick shook his head slightly.

"Lexie seems to think so. She trusts you inexplicably. And Sara wouldn't trust anyone with her."

Warrick nodded at Aunt Judy and pulled Lexie a little closer.

"So why are you here Warrick?"

Warrick took a deep breath before answering, "I proposed to Sara, and it scared her."

"Mmm… change usually does for Sara. So you're here…?"

"I'm here to tell her we don't have to get married I just want her and I want Lexie in my life. Nothing else. I don't her worried or scared. I want her happy, healthy, safe, and loved. Both of them. If I'm with them then that's fine, but if they would be happier without me… then… that's fine too."

Warrick and Aunt Judy continued talking, neither realizing that Sara was standing outside the door, tears rolling down her face.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Decisions

Sara had slipped back to her room, before the others found her. Aunt Judy had shown Warrick to a room. He took Lexie with him, she had fallen asleep in his arms, and he didn't have the energy or the heart to leave her. So the father and daughter fell into a restful sleep. Aunt Judy closed the door and turned to find Sara leaning against her door. She could tell that the young woman had been crying.

"Sara?"

"I told him not to come for me."

"Did you really believe he wouldn't?" Aunt Judy watched Sara try and hold herself together.

"No. I guess not, but I didn't expect him to find me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Sleep. I am still tired," Sara turned to look at her room, then back at Aunt Judy.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"He's not with me," she mumbled hoping the older woman hadn't heard her.

But she had, Aunt Judy opened Warrick's door and silently walked away. Sara moved back into her room, before glancing back at the opened door. Quietly she closed her door and laid down on her bed. After twenty minutes of frustrated tossing and turning Sara got back up and made her way to Warrick's room. Sara looked at his sleeping form and she just itched to lay down beside him. Deciding it was best not to Sara turned to leave when something on the night stand caught her eye. The jewelry box. She picked it up, opening it up and gazing at the ring. Sara slipped it on. It was beautiful on her finger. She closed the box back up carefully so as not to wake Lexie and Warrick. Sara then slid into bed finally falling asleep.

A/N: I know this one is really short, but I have my reasons. ;-)


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Yes!

Warrick woke to find himself completely at ease and comfortable. It took a few moments to realize that Sara was asleep beside him. She was nestled up against his left side her arm around him and Lexie was asleep on his chest. He couldn't understand what was going on, why was Sara asleep with him. She wasn't there when he laid down so she had to have come in while he was asleep. He looked down at her arm and then her left hand, the ring was on her finger.

'_Why was she wearing the ring?'_

He heard her mumbling before her eyes fluttered open.

"Sara, what's going on?"

"Yes."

"What?" Warrick stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"You tell me now after I had to follow you all the way here."

Sara's eyes widen and she tried to move away. Warrick's arm shot out and wrapped around her waist, making sure she didn't get too far.

"I'm teasing. I'd travel the whole world over just to hear you say yes again."

Warrick leaned closer and kissed Sara's lips.

"What changed your mind?"

"I heard you talking to Aunt Judy. I realized I'd rather be with you than without."

"Mmm…" he pulled her close, "me too."

Lexie decided it was time wake up, and stretched her arms out. She opened her eyes looking at Sara and then Warrick.

"Hey Baby Girl, did you have a good nap," Warrick asked as he rubbed her back.

"Uh huh," she said before closing her eyes again.

Sara leaned over and wrapped her arms around them.

"What did you have planned for today?" Warrick asked.

"I had planned to wallow and sleep all day."

"And now?"

"Now… I want to spend the day with you two and Aunt Judy."

"Doesn't she have guests?"

"No. She always closes down the B&B the week of Christmas, so that she can spend time with friends and family."

"Aah."

For the next couple of hours Warrick and Sara sat in the kitchen talking with Aunt Judy, while Lexie slept. After eating dinner, the couple left Aunt Judy at the B&B and took Lexie for a walk on the beach. It took Lexie a few tries before she was able to walk steadily on the sand.

Sara looked up at the sky, "the stars are beautiful tonight. I've missed them."

"I remember you talking about it back in Vegas."

"Hmm…" she smiled at Warrick, "I do too."

"How long do you plan to stay here?"

"I don't know. When do you need to be back in Vegas?"

"Grissom said he was clearing our schedules…" Warrick trailed off.

"But not how far into our schedules?"

"Yeah. I didn't stop to ask?"

"Why not?" Sara gazed up at him curiously.

"I was in a hurry to find you," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her, and watched Lexie play in the sand.

* * *

A/N: I am so so sorry it has taken me so long to post. I had a cancer scare and was so busy dealing with that that I didn't have time to update. BUT I did write during that time. ;-)

Szepasszony


End file.
